More Than What I Look Like
by mirian masen
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Bella se muda para a casa de seu pai após a morte da mãe. Só que Charlie não é exatamente o pai que Bella precisava. Será que Edward descobrirá seu segredo e conseguirá salvá-la das mãos de um pai abusivo? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Esta fanfic NÃO me pertence!**

**Gostaria de agradecer a autora** **XxBCgymnasticsxX** **por me autorizar a traduzi-la**. **A mesma encontra- se em andamento e eu estou amando ler. Quem quiser ler a original é só pegar o link no meu perfil.**

**Os personagens de Twilight Não me pertencem! (Jura?!) Eles são da Stephenie Meyer**

**Bom, respirem fundo e vão nessa!**

**Bella pov**

Eu me agarrei a mesa e lutei para respirar, tentando escapar por um momento da cruel tortura à que meu pai me inflingia. Quando Charlie, meu pai, notou que eu estava fugindo, ele agarrou meus cabelos e me deu uma puxão para trás com uma força brutal.

" Eu não terminei com você ainda, fedelha," ele rosnou, e esmurrou meu corpo com seus fortes socos. Dor nasceu na base da minha espinha e subiu por minhas costas.

" Por favor, por favor," eu arfei, " por favor pare. Estou te implorando." Charlie riu sem pena. "Implore o quanto quiser," disse ameaçadoramente. "Isso irá apenas tornar as coisas piores. Para você, eu digo." E com isso, ele lentamente puxou uma faca do bolso de sua encardida camisa de flanela e desenhou com ela da cavidade do meu pescoço até o começo de minha mandíbula. Eu gritava e me contorcia enquanto uma horrível dor queimava do ferimento . O cheiro nauseante do meu sangue alcançou o meu nariz, e meus olhos lacrimejaram pelo cheiro.

Charlie riu. Ele estava desfrutando tudo isso. Quando ele estava para maltratar meu corpo com a faca de novo, fui salva por uma forte batida na porta.

"Charlie", uma voz áspera chamou. "Abra. Eu trouxe cerveja." Meu pai suspirou pesadamente, como se estivesse debatendo algo em sua cabeça.

"Eu acho que você já está acabada por hoje, Isabella. Apenas esteja me esperando amanhã para passarmos mais um tempo proveitoso depois do trabalho," ele disse, atirando sua face à minha. Eu concordei trêmula e me levantei.

"Suba para seu quarto e não desça, ou então você vai ver. Talvez, se eu achar que você vale alguma coisa, você poderá jantar esta noite. Agora suma!" ele berrou. Eu saltei do poeirento chão da cozinha e me encaminhei até as escadas, estremecendo quando o machucado em meu peito liberou uma nova onda de dor. Eu não parei até chegar no meu quarto. A frágil porta tremeu nas dobradiças quando foi fechada com toda a força que pude reunir.

Isso não foi nada do que havia negociado para quando viesse morar com meu pai. Minha mão havia sido assassinada há dois meses atrasem Phoenix, Arizona, e até então eu estava morando com minha avó. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria viver com meu pai, mas eu ainda não o havia feito porque precisava de tempo para lamentar por minha mãe em sua cidade natal e as coisas tinham que ser resolvidas por aqui. Eu havia chegado até esta desbotada e feia casa ontem. Charlie foi me buscar no aeroporto e me trouxe pra cá. Ele aparentava ser um cara legal. No momento em que eu pisei dentro da casa ele disse, "Então, o que você acha de Forks?" Eu apenas dei de ombros e sorri, "Ok, eu acho. Eu realmente não vi muito ainda." Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. "Bem, querida, " disse em uma falsa voz amigável, " você não verá muito agora." E com isso ele ergueu seu punho e o trouxe repetidamente contra meu corpo, enquanto eu gritava em choque e horror enquanto agonia era cravada através de meu corpo cada vez que seus punhos acertavam alguma parte. Charlie me bateu por mais de uma hora e mais o dobro naquele dia e me alimentou apenas com um pedaço de pão e uma pequena tira de carne seca barata que eu sequer podia engolir. Eu fui mandada para a cama, e quando eu não conseguia para de chorar convulsivamente, ele me "nocauteou" com remédio para gripe.

Em todo caso, voltando ao presente. Me deitei com muito cuidado em minha cama e tirei quase toda a minha roupa, inspecionando meu corpo para ver o dano que Charlie havia causado. Hematomas começavam a aparecer em meu troco, braços, pernas e pescoço, e um nojento talho que ele havia feito com a faca ainda minava sangue. Eu suspirei. Eu sabia que não poderia comunicar isso à polícia por duas razões. A primeira era que Charlie havia ameaçado matar qualquer pessoa importante para mim se eu o fizesse, e a segunda era Charlie era o chefe de polícia aqui nessa chuvosa cidade de Forks. Se eu fosse até as autoridades, ele com certeza mentiria e me espancaria quando chegássemos em casa. Eu suspirei, e o movimento machucou minha garganta. Não, eu não poderia ir até a polícia, eu não poderia contar para minha avó, eu não poderia aos meus amigos, eu não poderia contar para ninguém. Eu acho que deveria ser valente e agüentar tudo isso e tentar sobrevier a mais uns dois anos com Charlie, e então fugir e ter meu próprio canto, de preferência em algum lugar quente e ensolarado. Eu soltei outro doloroso suspiro. Dois anos pareciam um longo caminho pela frente, especialmente por causa do que me esperava nesse meio tempo.

Eu respirei pesadamente uma última vez e tentei dormir. Tentei o quanto pude mas não consegui, devido à dor latejante por todo o meu corpo, especialmente em meu peito. Eventualmente, às 22:30 ou 23:00 horas da noite, eu cai em um sono irregular. (itálico significa que ela está sonhando).

_Eu olhei sobre a planície infinita de areia, andando, tentando achar algo, alguém, qualquer coisa, mas não consegui. Era apenas eu, a areia, e...nada. Uma sensação de completa e absoluta solidão me preencheu, começando pelos meus pés, vagarosamente se movendo por minhas pernas, tronco, peito, pescoço, e, finalmente, minha cabeça, assim envolvendo todo o meu corpo. De alguma maneira, eu soube que estaria sozinha, sempre, e percebendo isso eu comecei a gritar. Eu gritei e gritei, até algo pesado colidir com minha cabeça._

De repente, voltei à minha consciência, e o rosto de meu pai me recebeu. Como de costume, seu cabelo castanho caia levemente sobre seus olhos azuis, com suas maçãs do rosto aparecendo mais do que o normal.

"Você estava gritando enquanto dormia," ele resmungou. Eu me sentei.

"Oh," eu disse. Charlie me empurrou da cama e me bateu, "Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho agora. Você pode comer uma tigela de cereal. Vista-se em qualquer coisa, apenas não deixe o ferimentos aparecerem." Ele me chutou selvagemente e então deixou o quarto. Algum tempo depois, eu ouvi o roncar do motor de sua antiga caminhonete na garagem, e enquanto ele se afastava, o barulho foi diminuindo e diminuindo, até que finalmente, eu não ouvia mais nada a não ser minha própria respiração.

Eu olhei para o relógio. 6:30. Eu tinha tempo o bastante para vestir um jeans e uma blusa, com um capuz por cima, escovar rapidamente meu cabelo castanho escuro e colocá-lo em um rabo de cavalo, e comer antes de começar a caminhar até a escola e chegar às 7:00.

Eu respirei o fresco e agradável ar enquanto eu sai da casa. Eu tranquei a podre porta da frente com minha chave e comecei a caminhar para a escola, o único lugar onde eu sabia que não precisava temer Charlie.

**Deixem reviews! A autora terá conhecimento delas.**

**Até a próxima semana!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais um!!**

Bella POV

Depois de aproximadamente 30 minutos de caminhada, eu cheguei à escola, que era, resumidamente, alguns prédios de tijolos com uma placa na frente dizendo "Forks High School". Eu andei por aproximadamente mais 10 minutos até chegar à frente do prédio, com uma placa pendurada na frente da secretaria. Recolhendo meus pensamentos em minha cabeça, eu abri a porta e olhei a volta.

Era mo se fosse a secretaria da escola em casa. Havia um balcão de carvalho no meio e corredores com portas alinhadas neles. Atrás dos balcões no meio havia três mesas em total desordem com papéis, grampeadores, telefones, computadores, trabalhos escolares. Três mulheres estavam digitando com seus lhos grudados aos monitores. Eu me aproximei timidamente da secretária mais próxima, a mais jovem com cabelo alaranjado, linhas enrugando sua face. Sua placa de cobre a identificava como Sra. Cope.

"Oi," eu disse timidamente. Ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou para mim. "Eu sou Isabella Swan," continuei. Seus olhos azuis claros piscaram em reconhecimento, e então ela começou a cavar através de uma pilha muito grande de papéis, o qual parecia pronto para desmontar a qualquer momento. Finalmente, ele me entregou duas folhas de papel grampeadas e me disse gentilmente, "Aqui. A primeira folha é o seu horário e a segunda é um mapa da escola. Ao final do dia, você poderia pedir aos professores para assinar seu horário e trazê-lo de volta aqui?". Eu assenti. "Obrigada," ela sorriu e então voltou a digitar.

Eu deixei a secretaria com meus olhos grudados no mapa, esperando memorizá-lo e assim não ter que olhá-lo constantemente durante a troca de aulas. Logo cheguei ao refeitório. Quase todos os lugares estavam ocupados. Eu apenas vaguei entre as mesas até que achei uma garota que acenou para mim. Ela era pequena, com cabelo castanho e encaracolado.

"Oi" ela disse animadamente. "Isabella, certo?" eu concordei, mas disse, "Eu que me chamem de Bella." Ela apenas sorriu e pegou minha mão, me levando em direção à mesa.

"Pessoal, essa é a Bella." Ela anunciou, me sentando em uma cadeira próxima a ela. Todas os alunos da mesa murmuraram suas saudações. "Ok, então Bella, este é Mike," um garoto com o rosto bonito e infantil arrepiou seu cabelo e acenou para mim, "Angel," a menina muito alta com tons de mel em seu cabelo castanho escuro sorriu, "Tyler, Eric..." depois de Eric, este garoto com cabelo oleoso e problemas de pele, eu nem me preocupei em ouvir mais. Eu sempre fui horrível para lembrar de nomes.

Em algum momento, depois de uns 10 nomes, Jessica se virou para mim e disse, "Então, de onde você é?" Eu hesitei por um segundo, e então respondi, "Eu vivia em Phoenix, Arizona." Jessica olhou diretamente para minha pele pálida. "Todo o lado da família de minha mãe é pálido," eu expliquei à pergunta não feita. "E herdei isso dela." Jessica assentiu em entendimento.

Quando começou um assunto com os jovens do seu lado direito, Mike, à minha esquerda, começou a falar comigo. "Oi, Bella."

"Oi, Mike, certo?"

"É. Então, hum, qual a sua primeira aula?" ele questionou. Eu dei uma rápida espiada no meu horário. "Eu tenho... Inglês, com o Sr. Mason. E quanto a você?"

Ele pareceu desapontado enquanto respondia, "Eu tenho História com Jefferson. Mas eu acho que Eric tem Inglês na primeira hora. Eu posso pedir a ele para te mostrar o caminho, se você quiser." Eu assenti meu agradecimento.

"Ei, Eric!" Mike chamou. Eric olhou por cima de um livro grosso que estava lendo.

"Sim?"

"Você tem Inglês no primeiro tempo, com Mason, certo?" Eric assentiu. "Você poderia acompanha a Bella até lá? Ela não sabe o caminho." Mais uma vez Eric assentiu, e me lançou o que eu acho que para ele era um sorriso deslumbrante.

"Ok. Apenas me siga depois que o sinal tocar Bella." Ele deu seu sorriso "deslumbrante" novamente e se enfiou de novo no livro.

"Então, Bells - espere, tudo bem se eu te chamar assim? Eu não quero que você se sinta mal com alguma coisa e não me faça saber..." Ele começou a balbuciar sobre coisas pequenas e triviais que eu não precisava saber, mas eu apenas prestei atenção o bastante para assentir e dizer pequenas frases nos momentos apropriados. Eu não queria ser uma amiga rude ou má ou algo parecido, eu só queria deixar minha mentir se desligar por si só.

Finalmente, o sinal tocou, um som estridente. Eric me esperou alcançá-lo e começou a andar e conversar comigo.

"Então, Bella, gostando de Forks?" ele perguntou. Bem, embora eu esperasse não ter que mentir para ninguém aqui – eu sempre fui uma péssima mentirosa – eu realmente teria que contar uma mentirinha aqui.

"Hum... eu gosto. È uma cidadezinha singular." Ele sorriu e assentiu. Nesse momento, eu notei um menino extremamente atraente, de pele pálida e cabelos cor de bronze e uma loirinha co pele de porcelana, um "comendo" a cara do outro. Eric me pegou olhando.

"Então, você notou Edward Cullen, o irrevogável jogador da escola, não é mesmo?" Eu virei para olhar para Eric. Ele tinha um olhar de desgosto. "Eu ficaria longe dele se fosse você. Ele não é nada além de problema," ele aconselhou. Eu assenti – jogadores não faziam nem um pouco o meu tipo.

O resto do caminho para a aula de Inglês foi feito em silêncio. Quando ele finalmente me guiou pela porta, sorriu e me perguntou qual seria a minha segunda aula. Eu olhei para o meu horário.

"História, com Jefferson," eu repliquei prontamente.

"Minha próxima aula é no caminho, eu posso te levar," ele ofereceu. Eu aceitei sua proposta agradecidamente.

Eu segui para a mesa do professor e perguntei em uma voz estridente, "O senhor poderia assinar isto, por favor?" Ele ergueu o olhar de seu romance.

"Sim, é claro. Você é Isabella, não?"

"Bella," eu corrigi automaticamente. Ele assentiu e rabiscou seu nome com um floreio.

"Aqui está, Bella. Você pode se sentar logo ali, ao lado de Ashley." Ele me guiou em direção a pequena menina com o cabelo castanho na frente da sala, que sorriu distante pra mim. Eu fui em direção à mesa, mas a um pequeno passo de distância, tropecei e literalmente cai na cadeira. Sons abafados de risos circularam pela sala.

Meu rosto queimou em um vermelho profundo. Eu peguei meu caderno e comecei a tomar notas da aula recém iniciada pelo .

Meus primeiros três períodos passaram sem incidentes, embora eu houvesse pegado aquele tal de Edward beijando uma ruiva após um período e uma asiática de cabelo preto no período seguinte. Balancei minha cabeça. Honestamente, ele não se importava com as outras garotas pegando-o e depois o largando? Bem, não, provavelmente não. Ele era lindo, e qualquer garota, exceto eu, é claro, mataria para sair com ele.

Mike sustentou quase toda a conversa enquanto caminhávamos da aula de Trigonometria para o almoço. Eu nem ao menos tinha certeza sobre o quê falávamos – ele mantinha uma conversa (ou monólogo, eu acho, desde que só ele falava), pois não prestava atenção em nada. Ele entrou na fila do almoço enquanto atravessei direto o refeitório. Eu não tinha nenhum dinheiro, desde que meu pai não dava mínima se eu perdesse o almoço todo dia.

Ângela veio para a mesa primeiro. Ela olhou para a minha falta de almoço com um olhar preocupado e perguntou, "Você não deveria comer algo?" Eu apenas dei de ombros e respondi, "Sem dinheiro." Ela me olhou compreensivamente e sugeriu, "Nós podemos dividir o meu. Eu nunca como mais da metade do que está no meu prato." Eu a olhei esperançosamente. "Sério?" perguntei. "Você não se importa?"

"Não, é claro que não," respondeu serenamente. Enquanto comíamos, notei a mesa em que Edward se sentara.

"Aquele é Edward Cullen, certo?" perguntei a Angela, gesticulando em direção ao garoto de cabelos bagunçados. Ela olhou sobre meu ombro e assentiu.

"Sim, e a sua esquerda são Emmett McCarty, Rosálie Hale, Jasper Hale e Alice Cullen. Emmett era enorme, com grossas faixas de músculos em torno de todo o seu corpo. Ele tinha a pela pálida, assim como todos em volta da mesa, e tinha o cabelo escuro e encaracolado. Rosálie era loura, com olhos azuis e o tipo de corpo que tinha as curvas nos lugares certos e longas pernas. Jasper também era louro e musculoso, mas tinha o tipo de músculos que o faziam parecer mais alto. Alice era uma pequena fada saída de um livro de contos de fadas, com os cabelos pretos apontando para todos os lados de sua cabeça e não deveria ter mais que 1 metro e meio. Todos eles eram incrivelmente bonitos.

Depois de um momento, Ângela falou novamente. "Emmett e Edward são primos, eu acho, e Jsper e Rosálie são gêmeos. Alice e Edward também são. Rosálie e Emmett são namorados, assim como Jasper e Alice, e Edward está saindo com.. três garotas, eu acho: Emily, Rebecca e Brittany. Elas todas serão descartadas e logo. Edward não fica com nenhuma garota por mais de dois dias. Eu acho que seu recorde são 2 semanas. Talvez menos." Eu assenti. Aqui estava outro motivo que me fez não querer estar com ele - ele pulava de garota em garoto como uma abelha vai de flor em flor. Se algum da eu tiver um namorado, eu iria querer uma relação estável, algo que esse Edward obviamente não poderia me dar.

O resto do almoço passou, e eu gui para Biologia II com Ângela e Mike. Quando chegamos lá, estávamos rindo de uma péssima piada que Mike contou, eu fui para a mesa da frente enquanto eles foram para seus designados lugares. Eu me apresentei ao Sr. Banner, que assinou minha caderneta e me mandou para uma mesa vazia no fundo da sala. Eu estava feliz em ter uma meã só para mim – sem parceiros chatos de laboratório.

O segundo sinal tocou bem na hora em que me sentei. O Sr. Banner se levantou e limpou a garganta, prestes a falar, quando a porta se abriu, e Edward Cullen entrou.

Ele lançou um sorriso deslumbrante para o Sr. Banner. "Desculpe-me," ele disse em uma voz aveludada. "Eu fui pego no almoço, e então-"

O Sr. Banner o interrompeu impacientemente. "Edward, eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas obviamente falsas, elas estão atrasando minha aula, então por favor, sente-se." Edward lançou-lhe outro sorriso e passou pelo professor.

Por favor, não sente aqui, por favor, não sente aqui, rezei silenciosamente. E, tudo por culpa da minha super má sorte, ele sentou na minha mesa e me de um sorriso torto. Eu suspirei. Eu poderia dizer que este será um logo semestre.

Reviews people!!

Agradecimentos especiais: Daniela Mad, Aline Viana, Alekamasenhp e o mega super ultra obrigado a CahBigaiski, a salvadora da pátria (ou da fic!!)!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Queridas pessoas que estão lendo a fic,**

**Mil perdões pelos erros do último post, inclusive os de português, mas é que estou em período de adaptação neste site. Provavelmente é um problema entre o teclado e a cadeira! **

**Preparados? Boa leitura!!**

**************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

Cerca de três segundos após Edward se sentar e o Sr. Banner retomar seu discurso, Edward sacou um caderno e começou a escrever. Quando ele terminou, empurrou o caderno em minha direção. Lia-se:

_Ei, gata, como vai?_

Com isso, bufei de raiva. Como ele ousa me chamar de "gata"? Eu não queria estar com ele, eu não queria falar com ele, eu não queria ter nada haver com ele exceto ser sua parceira de laboratório. Esse era o único contato que eu queria ter com ele. Eu escrevi de volta:

_Em primeiro lugar, não me chame de gata. Segundo, não me escreva. E por último, jamais tente falar comigo a não ser que seja uma questão científica sobre qualquer trabalho de laboratório que estejamos fazendo._

Eu empurrei o caderno de volta para ele. Quando ele viu o que eu havia escrito, seus lábios se repuxaram para cima em um irritante, e eu odeio dizer, sorriso muito atrativo, e escreveu de volta:

_Estamos zangados?_

_Cala a droga da boca. Agora._

_Ah, vamos lá princesa, não fique assim._

_Não me chame de princesa._

_Certo. Não fique assim, docinho._

_Pare de me das apelidos!!!!_

_São bons apelidos._

_O que quer dizer? Eu não gosto deles, então pare de me chamar assim._

_O que quiser... amor._

_MAS QUE DIABOS, SEU FILHO DA PUTA, ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!!!!! _

_Oooo, eu gosto delas irritadas._

Quando eu estava prestes a dar uma resposta inteligente, o sinal tocou, e eu saltei da minha cadeira e marchei porta afora. Embora eu suplicasse em minha mente, Edward me seguiu.

"Jantar comigo esta noite?" um sorriso convencido estampado em seu rosto.

"Sério? Você está mesmo me fazendo esta pergunta?" eu disse incredulamente.

"Hum...sim. Eu estou realmente lhe fazendo esta pergunta," ele respondeu, me olhando com uma expressão inocente.

"Bem, nesse caso," eu fingi pensar no assunto, "não."

"Vamos, gata, por favor?"

"Não. Me. Chame. De. Gata.," eu praticamente rosnei. Ele apenas riu.

"Então, você vai ou não?"

"NÃO. Eu acabei de te dizer isso!"

" Ótimo. Eu te busco lá pelas sete." Depois que ele disse isso, minha mente entrou em "modo pânico". Ninguém jamais poderia saber sobre o segredinho de Charlie, ou então todos em minha família seriam mortos. Além do que, se meu pai visse alguém chegando em nossa casa, com exceção de seus amigos esquisitos Billy e Harry, ele provavelmente iria seguí-lo enquanto estivesse bêbado e o mataria também.

"NÃO! Você não pode! Não vá à minha casa! Por favor, por favor, não..." eu peguei em seu braço para me apoiar, desde que, subitamente, meus joelhos falharam.

Edward agarrou meus ombros e me guiou em direção à parede, provavelmente desfrutando o contato físico m pouco mais do que deveria. "Tudo bem, gata, venha, vamos apenas aqui..." ele me segurou contra a parede. Mas, depois de cerca de dez segundos da minha respiração trabalhosa e eu contra a parede, suas mãos começaram a vagar um pouco. Primeiro, foram em direção ao final de minhas costas, depois em volta dos meus quadris, e, finalmente descansando em meu bumbum.

Suas ações me trouxeram num estalo de volta ao presente. Eu o empurrei e me afastei, como alguém tentando se afastar de um tigre sem assustá-lo.

"Eu não estou brincando. Eu não quero ficar com você. Apenas me deixe em paz." Eu me virei e comecei a andar para bem longe dele.

"Então, isso é um sim ou um não?" ele chamou detrás de mim.

"EDWARD. APENAS. ME. DEIXE. EM. PAZ!!!" eu berrei pelo corredor. Muitas garotas se viraram para olhar, ou nos dois casos, encarar minha súbita explosão. Então, eu marchei pelo corredor, não me importando com os olhares estranhos que as pessoas estavam me dando. Agora, tudo o que eu tinha era música e Educação Física, e então poderia ir para... casa. De repente, eu estava quase torcendo para pegar uma detenção ou coisa parecida, então eu não precisaria ir para casa logo depois do sinal tocar. Charlie deveria estar zangado, e uma coisa que eu _não_ queria era que Charlie estivesse zangado.

Eu suspirei e comecei a andar em direção à aula de música.

**Edward POV**

Eu escutei Bella gritar para deixá-la em paz e assisti ela correr corredor afora, com um pequeno sorriso desdobrando-se em meu rosto. E aí, como eu apenas fiquei parado ali com um sorriso convencido, Alice apareceu ao meu lado, viu a agora pessoa de Bella caminhando, e perguntou, "Ok, o que você fez dessa vez". Não foi uma pergunta, mais uma declaração.

Eu ri entredentes. "Nada. Eu só quero que essa garota Swan saia comigo. Digo, olhe pra ela! Ela é a garota mais gata na cidade, exceto por Rosálie e você, e Rose já foi fisgada... não que eu quisesse namorá-la de qualquer maneira," acrescentei rapidamente, porque o rosto de Alice estava começando a parecer horrorizado por sua melhor amiga, "e você é minha irmã. Então, a única escolha lógica à seguir é Bella." Eu dei de ombros, como se isso fosse óbvio.

Alice suspirou. "Sim, pode parecer lógico, se talvez... atualmente você não tivesse _outras três namoradas_. Honestamente, Edward, por que você não pode sossegar um pouco com uma pessoa, como eu e Rose?" E revirei os olhos. Rosálie e Alice estavam prestes a fazer com que eu tivesse um "bom e estável relacionamento."

"Que seja, Alice. Sua próxima aula é música, certo?"

"É," ela respondeu imediatamente. "Por que?"

"É a próxima aula da Bella também. Eu dei uma olhada no horário dela. Então, você pode conhecê-la, tornar-se amiga dela, talvez convencê-la a sentar na nossa mesa no almoço amanhã?" perguntei.

Ela revirou os olhos. "E por que eu faria isso, irmãozinho querido?"

"Porque você me ama demais e eu sempre faço coisas para você." Sorri docemente. "Também, eu posso apenas colocar outra página do seu diário na internet se você não..." adicionei casualmente. Seu rosto se tornou um vermelho brilhante, e ela jogou as mãos para o alto.

"Certo. Que seja, Edward. Mas você não vai machucar a Bella como fez com tantas outras garotas. Digo, não tenho dito nada sobre as outras porque elas todas umas vagabundas e merecem isso. Mas Bella parece ser muito legal, então eu não quero que você faça nada à ela entendeu?" ela perguntou. Eu suspirei.

"Claro, claro, que seja, apenas vá falar com ela. Tchau." Me virei e comecei a ir embora.

"Você me deve," ela gritou para mim, e eu sorri. Sim, eu realmente lhe devia, ela faria ter certeza eu seu débito estava quitado logo, mas tudo valeria a pena se eu chegasse a conhecer Bella.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Muito bem, agora é a vez de vocês. O que acharam? Será que o Edward ou a Alice vão descobrir o segredo da Bella? E o que acharam desse Edward insistente?**

**Quero reviews!!**

**Um super muitíssimo obrigada para: Tha Tavares, AlLine Viana e bellainucullen. Fico feliz por estarem gostando. Comentei com a autora da fic e ela também está super feliz por estar agradando. Obrigada também Cah, sei que você está lendo!**

**Special thanks to the great author XxBCgymnasticsxX which authorized me to translate this wonderful story. Please keep writing this one and never stop writing in you life! You´re a very gifted and generous person . Thanks allowing me to share this with other people! I´m very very happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice POV**

Eu suspirei e caminhei para minha aula de música. Honestamente, eu não queria ir, embora música fosse meu assunto favorito. Tudo o que eu faria por toda a aula seria conversar com a garota que o Edward estava tentando "pegar" e convencê-la a sentar com a gente no almoço.

Logo depois que sentei em meu lugar, o sinal tocou. Eu realmente não notei ao lado de quem havia me sentado – estava distraidamente rabiscando em meu caderno – até a Sra. Afaman, a professora, se fazer presente.

"Certo, então Alice, você está aqui?" assenti e disse entediada, É, estou aqui." Ela se reportou para um bando de outros estudantes enquanto eu apenas deixava minha mente vagar, até que a professora disse em uma voz clara, "Ok, crianças, nós temos uma nova aluna, Isabella Swan. Por favor, façam-na se sentir bem vinda."

"Humm...é Bella," uma silenciosa voz murmurou perto de mim. Eu virei para encará-la.

Edward estava certo – ela era provavelmente uma das garotas mais bonitas daqui. Seu longo, castanho cabelo emoldurava seu rosto graciosamente e caía ondulado até a metade de suas costas. Ela tinha profundos olhos chocolate, com a pele pálida e lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

"Bella, é claro," a Sra. Afaman disse com um sorriso gentil. Alcancei seu olhar e dei um sorriso largo, completo, com dentes e tudo. Ela me respondeu com o pequeno levantar dos cantos de sua boca e os olhos brilhando.

"Ok, agora, turma, hoje vocês apenas trabalharão em suas composições de piano novamente. Alice, poderia, por favor, ajudar Bella com as suas, já que você já acabou?" assenti. "Ótimo. Agora, turma, por favor ao trabalho." A Sra. Afaman foi a passos largo até sua mesa e começou a digitar em seu computador.

"Oi, sou Alice," eu disse a Bella, estendendo minha mão para que ela pudesse apertá-la.

"Bella." Ela apertou minha mão e novamente me deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Então... o que está achando de Forks?" perguntei à ela. Todos provavelmente já deveriam ter lhe perguntado isso, mas era um bom jeito de iniciar uma conversa. Vi seus olhos piscarem e notei que ela estremeceu ligeiramente.

"Hum... gosto bastante daqui," ela respondeu não muito convincente. Ela era uma péssima mentirosa. Isso era coisa boa, eu acho – como uma regra geral, se você não pudesse mentir, geralmente significava que você era boa demais para isso.

"Sério?"

"Hum... é." Ela parecia decidida a mentir, não importava o quão ruim ela era nisso, mas eu deixei passar. Nós conversamos sobre música por alguns minutos, mas aí caímos no silêncio. Não era o silêncio desconfortável eu acontecia quando algumas pessoas não tinham o que falar – era mais estarmos escolhendo não conversar. Mas eu teria que fazê-lo, ou então uma das embaraçosas páginas do meu diário cairiam "misteriosamente" na internet, de novo. Vasculhei meu cérebro, tentando achar algo interessante para falar que Edward gostasse. Então, vi o machucado.

"Ei, como você arranjou isso?" perguntei, apontando para seu antebraço. Não era exatamente algo que Edward precisasse saber, mas um machucado fresco e asqueroso estava piscando para mim por detrás da manga direita de seu agasalho, e eu estava curiosa em saber como ela havia conseguido aquilo.

"Hum, eu... caí," ela disse fracamente, mostrando suas péssimas habilidades como mentirosa novamente.

"Ahan," eu disse, cética, mas não queria forçá-la. Se ela não queria me contar, então ela não queria me contar.

O resto da aula passou comigo fazendo perguntas sobre sua vida e ela respondendo algumas delas.

Posso dizer que ela mentiu sobre algumas. Quase todas elas tinham haver com sua família. Por exemplo, quando perguntei como seu pai era, ela respondeu, "Ele é... ótimo. Um... ótimo homem," em uma voz tensa e forçada.

O sinal tocou bem na hora em que eu perguntava onde ela morava. Bella juntou seus livros em seus braços e virou-se para mim, com um sorriso caloroso brilhando em suas feições.

"Muito obrigada por conversar comigo hoje. Eu realmente quero ser sua amiga," ela me disse.

_Isso!_ Agora eu poderia convidá-la para se sentar conosco no almoço, e Edward não lançaria as páginas do meu diário pela net.

"Não tem de que. Ei, então amanhã, você quer se sentar comigo no almoço? Eu gostaria muito se você fosse."

Ela enrugou o nariz. "Você não se senta com Edward?", ela perguntou.

"Bem," pensei por um momento, "é, mas você não tem que sentar perto dele. Vocês poderiam se sentar em lados opostos da mesa," ofereci.

"Ok, então me sentarei com você. Só tenha certeza de que Edward não fale comigo, está bem?" Céus, o que meu irmão fez para essa garota que a fez odiá-lo tanto assim?

"Claro. Te vejo amanhã, então."

"Tudo bem. Tchau, ela falou por cima do ombro e se afastou. Eu apenas acenei para ela e caminhei a passos largos na direção oposta.

_Depois da escola..._

"Ok, Edward, ele sentará conosco amanhã, mas não quer falar com você. O que fez para que ela não gostasse tanto assim de você?" perguntei sem a menor curiosidade em minha voz.

Ele riu e correu a mão por seu cabelo bronze desgrenhado. "Bem, eu estava trocando bilhetes com ela na aula de Biologia, e ela ficou toda irritadinha por alguma razão, então ela ficou fraca do lado de fora da sala e quase caiu, e então eu a segurei... e meio que... agarrei sua bunda... um pouco," ele admitiu.

Eu estava furiosa. "Edward," perguntei em enganosa voz calma, "você acha que poderia ser a razão para ela não gostar de você? Porque eu não ficaria muito feliz se alguém o qual eu não fosse sequer namorada ficasse agarrando minha bunda quando eu mal o conheço!". Ao final do meu discurso, eu estava gritando a plenos pulmões.

"Ali, se acalme! Além do mais," ele disse baixo, pensando que eu não pudesse ouvi-lo, "ela tem uma bunda muito boa." Aquilo me fez explodir. Eu gritei uma linha de blasfêmias e listei um monte de motivos do por que ela era um idiota e dizendo exatamente o quão idiota ele era. Eu desabafei tudo depois de cerca de cinco minutos.

"Ok, eu terminei agora, só não faça isso de novo," arfei totalmente sem ar. Ele riu e assentiu.

"Ei, você precisa de uma carona para casa?"

"Não, Rose vai me levar para a casa dela. Além do mais," acrescentei depois de um momento, "eu não quero estar no Volvo com você, Jasper e Emmett ocupando todo o espaço." Edward riu e assentiu.

"Ok, nos veremos depois do treino de futebol.," ele reprimiu um sorriso e saiu. Eu observei sua silhueta diminuir e diminuir enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao seu carro, onde Jasper e Emmett já estavam esperando. Eu grunhi. Eu acho que não veria Jazz antes do fim dia.

Correndo por trás de Edward, eu o empurrei para fora do caminho e abracei Jasper. Ele me abraçou de volta e beijou minha cabeça, então levantou meu queixo com sua mão e beijou meus lábios. Eu me entreguei um pouco mais do que havia planejado, porque Emmett limpou a garganta e Edward disse, "Ok, você pode ir agora." Me afastei imediatamente, minha face num rosa brilhante.

"Desculpe," eu respirei. Todos os três reprimiram o riso e entraram no carro, que saiu logo depois que Edward sentou-se no banco do motorista.

"Te amo," eu disse em um volume normal, embora soubesse que ele não poderia me ouvir. Então, fui em direção ao carro de Rosálie. Ela era tão sortuda. Seu aniversário é logo antes do prazo, então ela pode dirigir porque já tem dezesseis anos.

"Ei, pequena," ela me recebeu, e ambas entramos no carro e oamos pela estrada em direção à mansão de Rosálie.

**********************************************************************

**Calma, calma, o próximo capítulo promete. E não se preocupem, pois os capítulos 5 e 6 (talvez até o 7) serão postados no Sábado e no Domingo.**

**Agora, se puderem, deixem suas reviews!! (é claro que vocês podem!!! ;)****) **

**Mil beijos e obrigada pelas reviews:**

**Alinne Viana: não sei pois a fic ainda está em andamento, mas seria uma boa. Muahahaha (cruzes que medo!)**

**Lila: tá postado. Espero que goste!**

**CahBigaiski: haha, eu sei que você vai! Muito obrigada!**

**Beijos e até Sábado!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Preparados? Este capítulo é intenso. Por favor, mantenham um copo d´água próximo ao computador e boa leitura!**

**************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

Educação Física foi um desastre. Eu não sou ou deixo de ser super atlética, era só que eu não queria trocar meu capuz e calças compridas pelo uniforme que a escola me deu. Era apenas short e camiseta, mas aquilo era o suficiente para revelar parte do corte em meu peito e os machucados em minhas pernas e braços.

Finalmente, depois de inventar algumas loucas e forçadas desculpas religiosas sobre eu não poder usar shorts, meu instrutor de ginástica cedeu, me deixando usar calças de moletom e uma camisa diferente, uma que cobria a maioria de meus machucados e todo o meu machucado à faca.

De qualquer forma, eu consegui jogar com as roupas e tropecei em Ângela, que também estava em minha turma de ginástica, e fiz seu tornozelo inchar e ficar vermelho. Ela me afirmou repetidamente que estava tudo bem, mas mentalmente continuei assumindo a culpa. Bem, na verdade, era culpa de Charlie – se ele não tivesse me espancado ontem e anteontem, eu precisaria cobrir todos aqueles machucados e aquele corte nojento.

Depois de ter me trocado rapidamente no vestiário, saí rápido, não que eu estivesse com alguma pressa de chegar em casa, eu só não queria deixar as outras pessoas da fila esperando.

Eu estava carregando meus pesados livros de matemática e gramática e meu fichário enquanto marchava o mais devagar possível em direção a minha casa do lado oeste de Forks. Enquanto caminhava, um Volvo prateado, polido e visivelmente caro passava pela rua. Conforme se aproximava de mim, ele diminuía a velocidade, como se as pessoas de dentro do carro estivessem tentando dar uma melhor olhada em quem estava caminhando pela velha calçada.

De repente, o Volvo encostou no beco que eu estava para atravessar e a janela do motorista baixou revelando um Edward sorridente.

"Ah, isso _não_ pode estar acontecendo", murmurei.

"Ei, gata," ele me disse, "quer uma carona?" eu não o respondi e fui em direção ao beco rochoso.

"Você está me ignorando?" ele perguntou, o deboche dando o tom em sua voz. De novo, eu não respondi.

"Sabe gata, isso não é muito legal."

"Pare de me chamar de gata, babaca," eu disse enquanto contornava seu carro. Gargalhadas receberam minha frase por outras pessoas além de Edward. Eu percebi que Emmett e Jasper estavam no carro com ele; eu só não os havia percebido antes porque eles se mantiveram quietos e as janelas eram escuras quase à beira da ilegalidade.

"Não fale assim, gata," Edward se lamentou, mantendo o ritmo de meus oito quilômetros por hora (N/T: não sei se está certo, achei o cálculo pronto na net) rua abaixo.

Eu parei e virei para encarar Edward com seu sorriso convencido, e pude ver Emmett e Jasper pelo retrovisor.

"Escute Cullen," sibilei, dando um passo em direção ao seu carro, "eu não gosto nem um pouco de você, então enfie isso na sua cabeça dura até o seu cérebro, se é que você tem um. Eu não quero que você me leve para casa, eu não quero que você me chame para sair, e eu não quero mesmo falar com você, mas eu sou forçada a isso na aula de Biologia porque fomos designados parceiros de laboratório. Agora me deixe em paz." Girei em meus calcanhares e marchei para longe.

"Gata, isso fere meus sentimentos," ele disse deliberadamente em uma pobre imitação de dor. No banco traseiro, Emmett e Jasper rugiram ruidosamente. Eu apenas os ignorei e continuei andando.

"Ok, então princesa, você quer uma carona comigo e os garotos?" ele respondeu, seu ainda no meu ritmo super lento.

"Não," disse curtamente.

"Tem certeza? Você não deveria estar andando aqui sem ninguém para protegê-la. Você poderia se machucar," ele olhou maliciosamente. Eu bufei. Quem se importaria se eu me machucasse? Provavelmente só minha avó. Charlie com certeza, não.

De repente uma dor ardente subiu por minha perna, provavelmente pelo espancamento de Charlie de ontem, e eu não estava mais estável. Perdi meu apoio e cedi para o chão, enquanto Edward gritou "Bella!", saltou para fora do carro. Ele PE pegou imediatamente antes da minha cabeça atingir o desnível da calçada, e então pegou meu braço e o passou por seus ombros, apoiando meu peso enquanto me levantava. Edward então pôs seus braços em torno da curva de meus joelhos e me levantou do chão como se eu fosse um bebê, me carregando para o assento do passageiro de seu carro. Ele voltou para o seu lado, e a última coisa que me lembro antes de apagar foi sentir o doce cheiro do assento de couro cinza claro e ouvir Emmett reclamando, "Ei, porque ela apagou?" a resposta de Edward foi, "Cala a boca, Emmett. Ela está adormecendo." Então, eu finalmente sucumbi a tão bem vinda escuridão da inconsciência.

_**Uma hora depois...**_

Eu acordei com um susto. Eu ainda estava no carro de Edward, seu rico aroma ainda em minhas narinas. Como eu voltei lentamente aos meus sentidos, percebi que tinha uma mão em minhas costas, traçando círculos tranqüilizantes e vozes silenciadas ao fundo.

"Olhe, ela está voltando," Edward disse em um tom regular. Eu comecei a me sentar, mas Edward me empurrou de volta e avisou, "Ei, princesa, vá com calma." Eu o fuzilei com um olhar, mas parei a tentativa de me levantar da posição deitada em que estava.

Ao invés disso, estudei o ambiente. Notei que havia um monte de caras enormes e musculosos ao meu redor

"O qu - que aconteceu?" perguntei cansada.

"Bem, você desmoronou, e aí desmaiou, e eu te coloquei dentro do meu carro. Eu realmente não sei o caminho para sua casa, e eu não queria levá-la para a minha, então te trouxe para o treino de futebol, e os rapazes em disseram para apenas deixar você dormir, então"

"Espere, espere, espere, espere," eu o interrompi. "quanto tempo exatamente eu estive dormindo?"

Edward pensou por um momento, então respondeu, "Algo em torno de uma hora, talvez um pouco mais..."

"Oh, MERDA!" eu guinchei, fazendo com eu um bando de rapazes pulasse para trás. Eu quase ri com isso. Quase.

"O que há de errado?" Edward perguntou. Sua voz cheia de preocupação.

"Eu tenho que ir, agora," eu disse apressadamente. "Você pode me deixar em algum lugar?" os olhos de Edward se acenderam com o som de _mim_ pedindo uma carona para _ele_.

"Claro, para onde?"

"Quase todo o caminho para casa de meu pai. Preciso chegar lá rápido." Procurei ao redor por meus livros e Emmett os entregou.

"Por que quase todo?" Edward perguntou.

"Porque sim. Agora, você pode me levar ou não?"

"Hum... sim. Claro." Edward começou a dar ordens para que os rapazes saíssem de perto de seu carro a menos que quisessem ser atropelados.

"Espere! Edward! Você tem que nos levar para casa!" Emmett estava gritando, e de algum modo apareceu no carro com Jasper ao seu lado.

"Há," Emmett disse triunfante.

Edward continuou tentando me fazer falar o porque eu tinha que ser levada quase até minha casa, mas de jeito nenhum eu iria deixar esse segredinho escapar.

Finalmente, alcançamos cerca de duas quadras da minha casa. Eu saí do carro e virei em direção a Edward.

"Ok... então não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça, mas... obrigada. Eu provavelmente não teria de me encontrado por outras duas horas se você não estivesse lá." Edward pareceu muito presunçoso, então parecia que meu primeiro lembrete havia sido desperdiçado.

"Não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça," eu alertei novamente. "E eu ainda não gosto de você. Só... obrigada."

Com isso, eu bati a porta do carro e saí correndo em direção à minha casa. Edward colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e gritou, "Não esqueça, gata!"

Em resposta, sem olhar para ele, gritei de volta, "É exatamente por isso que eu não gosto de você, Edward! E fique longe de mim na escola!"

Eu ouvi uma gargalhada alta, e então o guinchar de pneus criando muita fricção contra o cascalho da pista. Eu virei a tempo de ver seu carro dando uma curva fechada na estrada batida.

Finalmente, depois de dez minutos de corrida, alcancei minha casa. Me preparando para a surra que era certa, destranquei a porta e entrei.

Charlie esperava por mim na sala. Seu rosto estava vermelho, olhos injetados. Seis garrafas de cerveja vazias estavam espalhadas perto dele, e a sétima estava quase vazia em sua mão. Obviamente, ele estava bêbado.

"O quê," ele disse, sua voz pesada e arrastada, "você andou fazendo?"

"Só... coisas," respondo nervosamente, esperando que ele estivesse bêbado demais para me espancar esta noite. Não tive tanta sorte.

"Você... não está autorizada a fazer isso. Agora eu tenho que colocar algum juízo em você," um sorriso estúpido crescendo em sua face. De suas costa ele puxou uma faca muito, muito afiada e sussurrou, "eu amo aproveitar o tempo com você, Isabella."

Ele correu até mim e me derrubou. Eu fiquei momentaneamente cega, mas tudo veio dolorosamente à foco quando uma dor lascinante subiu vagarosamente por minha perna até meu joelho. Eu gritei extremamente alto e me abaixei para alcançar minha panturrilha, apenas para encontrar Charlie esperando. Ele agarrou subitamente minha garganta e prendeu contra o chão, me socando repetidamente nas costelas. Eu gritava e me contorcia o tempo todo, mas ele não me soltava. Então, quando ele finalmente se cansou de me socar, ele levantou minha camisa na altura do meu estômago e usou a faca como um lápis de cera, meu corpo como o papel. Nada jamais poderia se comparar a agonia daquilo. Algumas vezes, quando uma onda especial de crueldade vinha sobre ele, Charlie enfiava a lâmina na minha pela e torcia lentamente, só porque ela sabia que isso machucaria imensamente.

Depois de horas de tortura, como ele desenhando por todo o meu corpo com a faca, socando minhas costas, chutando-me selvagemente nos braços e pernas, e estapeando meu rosto com força brutal várias e várias vezes, ele permitiu que eu me levantasse. O tempo todo, eu vim suplicando, com lágrimas jorrando em minhas bochechas, para parar e eu não me atrasaria novamente e sentia muito.

"Agora, fedelha," ele disse, me encarando de perto, "você pensará duas vezes antes de chegar atrasada de novo, não vai?" seu hálito era quente e cheirava a alcool rançoso. Eu assenti freneticamente, embora isso enviasse espasmos de dor para meu pescoço.

Ele me empurrou para o chão e foi para o sofá maltrapilho e cheio de furos se deitar. "Suba antes que o Harry chegue, sua pequena idiota," ele rosnou para mim.

Eu saltei do chão apenas para cair de novo porque minhas pernas estavam muito fracas. Eu comecei a rastejar com a ajuda de meus braços, embora a dor começasse a crescer neles, para as escadas. Finalmente, eu reuni forças o bastante em minhas pernas para cambalear pelas escadas, embora tenha tropeçado e batido com o queixo na suave e dura madeira duas vezes. Quando eu finalmente alcancei meu quarto, eu rastejei em meus braços de novo – minhas pernas falharam – para minha cama e me enfiei debaixo do edredom. Eu estava cansada demais e em agonia para me trocar, então eu só tirei minhas calças e a camisa e dormi com a roupa de baixo e uma camiseta a noite toda. Minha respiração era irregular e superficial.

Eu não tive problemas em cair no sono desta vez, mas meus sonhos eram obscuros e problemáticos. Tampouco era apenas um sonho – eu sonhava por cerca de uma hora, tinha um pequeno período em branco, e então ia logo para o próximo. Eu não me lembro de todos eles, mas uma era a agonia que Charlie me dera toda de novo. Esse foi o último. Eu me lembro de estar apavorada e ele não me soltava e ia me espancar até a morte.

Eu acordei gritando em meu travesseiro, embora o som fosse abafado, graças a Deus. Se Charlie entrasse aqui e me ouvisse gritando, ele provavelmente me espancaria de novo, e eu não acho que pudesse sobreviver a uma surra daquelas agora. E agora, sabia que estava que se me atrasasse de novo, eu não seria capaz de sobreviver.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bom pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo. O Charlie é horrível! O que estão achando do Edward? Será que ele vai descobrir e ajudar a Bella? Não sei. Quer dizer, eu sei! E amanhã eu posto mais e tiro vocês desse sofrimento. **

**Mas eu quero reviews!!**

**Mil beijos para Cah e para a Alline Viana.**

**Agora um momento propaganda: gostaria de recomendar três fics muito legais que estou lendo: **

**50 coisas para fazer antes de morrer - da CahBigaiski**

**Lua Cheia - da Ana Lupin **

**Minhas memórias, suas memórias - da Ana Masen Cullen Br **

**São muuuuuiiiito boas, vale a pena!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Depois de despertar daquele sonho horrível, eu saltei da cama, apenas para cair de novo no chão porque ainda não tinha muito apoio nas pernas. Eu apenas fiquei ali deitada, no chão, por alguns minutos, até que juntei forças o bastante para me levantar.

Hoje, eu realmente não queria ir para a escola. O primeiro motivo é meio que óbvio: estou sentindo muito dor para _querer_ fazer alguma coisa. Mas, se Charlie descobrir, eu tremi só de pensar na surra que ele me daria.

O segundo motivo é meio que infantil: eu não quero encarar Edward. Eu provavelmente vou virar um tomate de tão vermelha só de olhar para ele, e isso só vai colocar aquele sorriso idiota e presunçoso em sua face.

Mas ainda assim me aprontei para a escola, colocando as roupas menos reveladoras possíveis e devorando uma barra de cereal antes de sair. Eu andei e andei, apenas pensando e encarando o chão entre meus pés, por um longo tempo, e antes que percebesse, eu estava no estacionamento da escola.

De repente, alguém segurou meus ombros. Eu agi por instinto – minha mão foi em direção ao que seria o rosto de meu agressor, mas antes que o golpeasse, o agressor soltou meus ombros e trocou para me segurar pelo pulso e a cintura.

Edward estava me encarando, com uma expressão divertida no rosto. "Bem, se você já terminou de tentar me bater," ele disse, "eu quero falar com você."Instantaneamente, pude sentir meu rosto se contorcer, só um pouco, mas o suficiente para ele perceber.

"Não se preocupe," ele riu. "Não é nada pessoal ou algo parecido, é só que... o que foi aquilo, ontem? Eu gemi interiormente. Já era difícil o bastante mentir para uma pessoa, mas com o lindo Edward aqui, seria quase impossível.

"Eu não... realmente não sei..." eu disse sem convencer muito bem. Seus olhos afirmaram o fato de que ele realmente acreditou em mim.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Hum... sim," respondi em um tom ainda mais forçado que antes. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e largou meu pulso, colocando as duas mãos em minha cintura.

"Você ainda tem certeza?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Meus pensamentos estavam começando a ficar turvos, mas então eu percebi o ele estava fazendo e me livrei dele.

"Me larga," me livrei estapeando suas mãos. Ele riu silenciosamente. É, era tudo parte de seu plano.

"Fiquei imaginando quanto tempo levaria para você fazer isso," ele me disse. "Eu pensei que fosse antes – não eu me importasse com a espera," ele acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso convencido.

"Oh, espere só, Edward Cullen, porque um dia eu vou" eu não consegui finalizar minha ameaça, porque nesse momento, Alice nos alcançou e disse alegremente, "Bom dia!"

Naquele momento, Edward saiu, mas jogou por cima do ombro, "Te vejo no almoço," com uma gargalhada. Eu olhei para Alice, implorando com uma expressão facial.

"Eu preciso mesmo," fiz beicinho.

"Sim," Alice respondeu vigorosamente. "Você tem. Você prometeu ontem. Eu faço com que as pessoas mantenham suas promessas."

Eu gemi.

"Alice, você realmente faria isso comigo?" eu choraminguei. Alice apenas deu de ombros. Eu joguei minhas mãos para o alto.

"Alice," eu suspirei, "eu _realmente_ não quero me sentar com ele."

"Que pena,"Alice respondeu.

"Certo," eu resmunguei. "Eu farei isso. Mas você fica me devendo."

Ela grunhiu e atirou os braços sobre meus ombros.

"Você realmente faria isso, Bella?"

"É, claro. Mas eu _não_ vou sentar perto dele e ele _não_ vai falar comigo, " eu avisei. "Você apenas vai me apresentar para o resto da sua família."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Ele _deve_ ter feito alguma coisa para ela," ela murmurou. Osinal tocou para irmos para a aula.

Mike Newton caminhou até mim.

"Você quer ir para a aula comigo?" ele perguntou, com uma expressão esperançosa.

"Mike," eu disse o reprovando, "nós não temos a primeira aula juntos."

"Você tem Inglês com Mason, certo?" eu assenti. "Eu tenho Arte com Peterson, e fica na sala ao lado," ele explicou.

"Oh. Certo, então." A maior parte do trajeto, fizemos em silêncio, exceto quanto Mike fez a pergunta de como eu estava gostando da escola, que amigos eu fiz, etc. Foi quase a conversa que eu nunca tive com meu pai, eu percebi, quase explodindo em gargalhadas.

Eventualmente, chegamos à aula. Embora eu estivesse certa de que me arrependeria depois, eu preferi prestar atenção a fofoca sem sentido e fútil de Jessica a presta atenção na aula.

Inglês acabou, então eu continuei para a aula de História de Jefferson. Toda a lição que estavam aprendendo aqui eu já havia aprendido na ensolarada Phoenix, então eu sequer tentei prestar atenção. Em vez disso, eu deixei minha mente vagar.

Eu sabia que provavelmente já estava bem bagunçada pela surra de Charlie – o desmaio de ontem apenas comprovou isso. Estou bem certa de que Charlie não me mataria prontamente, ele se divertia muito abusando de mim. Algo dentro de mim estava realmente danificado, e eu não tinha o dinheiro, e nem Charlie a compaixão, para me deixar ir ao hospital ou ao terapeuta ou qualquer cuidado médico que eu precisasse.

Mr. Jefferson me tirou de meus devaneios, dizendo, "Ok, vocês tem as páginas 249-251 em seu livro texto, duas até a sessenta. Vocês devem ser capazes de terminar se usarem seu tempo com sabedoria." Eu suspirei e comecei a trabalhar.

Logo depois de ter completado a página sessenta, o sinal tocou, sinalizando o fim da aula. Apanhando todos os meus livros, eu me preparei para atravessar o terreno da escola para o meu assunto favorito, Trigonometria.

Cerca de metade do caminho até lá eu não vi a pessoa o qual trombei até que realmente trombasse com ela, fazendo com que meus livros se espalhassem para todos os lados pelo chão.

"Desculpe," eu murmurei, "eu estava olhando pra o chão e não te vi..." olhando para cima em direção à vítima de minha falta de jeito, eu vi Edward, no limite do riso. Ele estava mordendo o lábio, então eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando se segurar, mas seus olhos retratavam cada gargalhada que ele poderia ter deixado escapar por seus lábios.

Eu o fuzilei com o olhar. "Vá em frente, ria à vontade," sibilei por entre dentes. Ele deixou escapar pequenas risadas, enquanto estava de pé, segurando meus livros.

"Você é Realmente desastrada," ele me informou. Meus olhos se estreitaram.

"Muito obrigada, Capitão Óbvio," murmurei, tentando me afastar sem que ele me seguisse. Novamente, não tive tanta sorte.

"Então, gata-"

"Não me chame de gata."

"Como quiser. Você quer uma carona para a escola amanhã?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Apenas não quero."

"Finalmente chegamos à porta da minha aula de Matemática. "Você pode por favor IR EMBORA?!" Eu quase gritei para ele. Os cantos de sua boca se contorceram, ameaçando um sorriso, mas ele se conteve.

"Claro que posso."

"Ótimo! Tchau."

"Não significa que eu vá fazê-lo, princesa." Eu suspirei, fingindo não escutá-lo, e entrei na sala.

"Te vejo no almoço, querida!" ele gritou depois de mim. Meu rosto se tornou uma beterraba de tão vermelho, e, corando furiosamente, afundei em minha cadeira.

**Edward POV**

Eu sorri insolentemente enquanto via Bella corar um vermelho profundo e se sentar em seu lugar.

_Maldição_, eu pensei enquanto andava em direção à aula de Espanhol – oops, o sinal, outro atraso para o Sr. S – _aquela garota Swan não é tão difícil de arrebatar quanto pensei que seria._

Por um momento, eu apenas caminhei sem pensar, e então o incidente de ontem estalou na minha cabeça. Eu poderia lembrar claramente:

Bella estava andando pela rua, seus olhos baixos na calçada, quando a vi. Eu baixei o vidro da janela e comecei a flertar, enquanto Emmett e Jasper riam histéricamente no banco de trás. Então, de repente, a perna dela falhou, e ela desmaiou. Eu a pegeui um pouco antes de sua cabeça bater no chão.

Carregando-a de volta para o carro, eu perguntei a Emmett e Jasper, "Ok, o que eu faço com ela?" Eles se olharam e depois olharam para mim completamente aturdidos.

"Talvez você deva trazê-la para o treino," sugeriu Emmett. Era uma idéia estúpida – eu sabia que tudo o que os rapazes fariam era ficar babando por ela – mas eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa, então obedeci.

Eu expliquei o que aconteceu e perguntei o que deveria fazer. Michael, um dos caras espertos do time, sugeriu apenas deixarmos ela dormir. Essa foi a melhor idéia que alguém teve, então o fizemos, e por cerca de uma hora, ela estava apenas deitada inconsciente no banco de trás. Eu apenas a assisti, fascinado, por cerca de uma hora, até que ela acordou. Ela perguntou onde estava e por quanto tempo estava ali, e quando lhe dissemos que foi por quase uma hora, ela gritou, "MERDA!" e me implorou para levá-la próximo a sua casa. Eu o fiz, e ela me disse que ainda não gostava de mim, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava me aquecendo, só um pouquinho.

De novo, eu sorri. Eu perambulei para a aula do Sr. S com cinco minutos de atraso. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para mim quando o Sr. S me deu um olhar mortal e perguntou, "E por que você está atraso hoje, Edward?" Eu sorri ganhando tempo para pensar. Finalmente, eu inventei a desculpa perfeita.

"Bem, veja só, eu chegaria para a aula na hora, mas me distraí. Eu estava andando, e um meteoro gigantesco atingiu a terra bem na minha frente, e quando eu estava prestes a chamar alguém, uns alienígenas bem grandes apareceram e o levaram embora," eu disse, abrindo bem os braços para dar ênfase. Risadas silenciosas ecoavam por toda a sala.

"Obrigado, Sr. Cullen, por sua desculpa ridícula, agora poderia se sentar?" Sr. S perguntou em uma voz irritada. Eu assenti e saltei até o final da sala para perto de Emmett.

"O que realmente aconteceu?" Emmett sussurrou.

"Eu esbarrei com aquela garota Swan de novo," murmurei de volta. Emmett sorriu.

"Cara, que falta de sorte não é mesmo? A única garota que você realmente quer é a única que você não pode ter."

"Obrigada por mostrar o óbvio, Emmett."

"Não tem de quê. Agora, o que aconteceu exatamente?" eu encolhi os ombros.

"Nada de mais. Ela trombou comigo, eu peguei seus livros, flertei um pouco com ela, ela me insultou, me disse para deixá-la em paz, eu a envergonhei, e então fui embora." Encolhi os ombros de novo. Emm soltou um assobio baixo.

"Cara, ele é difícil de ler. Digo, eu nem posso dizer se ela gosta de você ou não."

"Sim, porque você era bom nisso antes, certo Emmett?" Nós dois bufamos. Isso chamou a atenção do professor, que disse que tínhamos que nos calara ou ficaríamos de castigo na hora do almoço. Eu escolhi me calar porque realmente queria ver o que iria acontecer no almoço com Bella hoje.

Eventualmente, depois de cinqüenta minutos não prestando atenção a monótona aula do Sr. S, o sinal para o almoço tocou. Todo mundo cambaleou para sair de seus lugares.

"Lembrem-se de estudar!" o professor gritou pra gente. Eu ri silenciosamente. Eu nunca estudava, e sempre tirei A. _Bem_, pensei, _como quiser. Agora tenho que fazer a Bella me odiar um pouco menos e fazê-la gostar uma pouco mais de mim para então ela aceitar sair comigo._

_**********************************************************************_

**E aí pessoas queridas! Gostaram? Querem mais? **

**O próximo capítulo tem algo que acho eu vocês estão esperando... então, aguardem! Beijos e até a próxima!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá pessoas queridas! Lembrem-se: esta fic NÂO me pertence. Ela é da autoria da XxBCgymnasticsxX (que por sinal está muito feliz em saber que tem gente no Brasil que está gostando).**

**Sem mais enrolação, mais capítulo pra vocês. Enjoy!!**

**Bella POV**

Depois da queimação em meu rosto ter cedido, eu comecei a prestar atenção ao professor. Entretanto ele já estava na metade da aula, então obviamente, eu não poderia entender do que ele estava falando e tinha que me contentar a me ensinar Matemática sozinha em casa.

Eu estava pensando em Edward quando parei de prestar atenção em Mr. Varner. Em como seu cabelo era tão desgrenhado, e sua pele era tão perfeita, e seus lábios são tão cheios... espere, espere, espere, eu estou falando sobre Edward Cullen aqui, o cara que eu tanto odeio. Eu não tenho permissão para ficar sonhando acordada sobre ele é lindo.

O sinal tocou, fazendo meu coração dar um pequeno salto, parar, e bater duas vezes mais rápido. _O tempo voa quando se está se divertindo_, pensei ironicamente. Eu ainda não gostava dele, mas eu não o odiava tanto quanto costumava. Vi que ele poderia escolher não ser um idiota sem compaixão, mas ele usava isso como uma máscara pois encobriria seu lado "menos masculino". Eu achava aquela atitude dos garotos realmente estúpida. Às vezes, as garotas gostam quando eles não tentam ser tão machos. Bem, que seja. Hora do almoço.

Eu caminhei silenciosamente pelo corredor, esperando que ninguém me notasse até que eu chegasse a fila do almoço. Pela primeira vez, minha sorte se deteve, e eu não fui avistada até que chamei, "Alice! Alice!" ela vislumbrou a volta, me viu e acenou de volta, gesticulando que eu poderia pular à sua frente na fila. Algumas pessoas me deram um olhar zangado quando o fiz, mas para a maioria, eu não fui vista. Isso, até que Edward veio.

Alice o viu entrando no refeitório e acenou. "Você não vai almoçar hoje?" ela perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Por que?"

"Eu vou sair para jantar com papai depois da escola e ele me disse para não comer nada." Quando ele me notou, piscou e disse, "Ei, gata."Alice revirou os olhos.

"Edward, fique longe dela. Você já ficou com todas as minhas outras migas, por favor, apenas fique longe dessa," ela suspirou.

Edward mexeu as sobrancelhas com um vilão de filme. "Não posso prometer nada," disse à ela.

Chegamos na frente, então Edward teve que sair. Eu estava grata por isso. Ele estava me fazendo sufocar. Por que ele sempre tinha que me chamar de "gata" ou "princesa" ou "querida" ou "docinho" quando eu nem ao menos estava com ele? Me encolhi internamente. Se ele queria se iludir, era escolha dele.

Eu só peguei uma maçã e uma soda – Alice empilhou seu prato com um sanduíche, Coca, um monte de frutas, uma salada, e água antes de avançar para pagar. Xinguei em minha mente e devolvi a comida. Eu não tinha nenhum dinheiro para pagar, ento obviamente não poderia almoçar. Eu estava tão acostumada a entrar na fila do almoço em Phoenix que esqueci.

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas para mim. "Você não vai almoçar?"

"Sem dinheiro," eu expliquei. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Bella, amigos são para dar presentes e dinheiro e se confortarem uns aos outros quando terminam com seus namorados ou quando eles as deixam de lado." Ela pegou meu lanche de volta e pagou. Eu sorri para ela.

"Obrigada, Alice." Ela sorriu de volta e assentiu. Nós andamos de volta para a mesa. Rosalie estava lá, sussurrando algo no ouvido de Emmett, e Jasper estava guardando um lugar para Alice. Edward estava bem ao lado deste lugar, então eu acho que teria que me sentar ao seu lado._ Maldição. Maldição. Por que tudo sempre funciona desse jeito? _Eu pensei.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado presunçosamente e deu um tapinha no assento próximo a ele. Eu suspirei e fui me sentar. Talvez pudesse ignorá-lo. E eu provavelmente não poderia.

"Oi." Eu tentei me desligar dele. "Olá?" Novamente, eu não respondi. Bella?" Ele me cutucou do lado. Eu chiei e me virei para fitá-lo. "Pare!" Eu comandei. Ele pensou por um momento. E então seus olhos se iluminaram.

"Então, você sente cócegas, não é mesmo?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu percebi eu estava contra seu peito, com seus braços a minha volta. E que provavelmente haviam muitos olhares curiosos nos assistindo neste instante.

"Edward," eu suspire, "me larga." Ele baixou seus braços, mas não me soltou completamente. Dei um empurrão em seus braços a minha volta, mas seu aperto era como ferro; não conseguiria me soltar.

"Me solta," eu rosnei. Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça. De novo, eu comecei a me remexer, mas não conseguia me livrar.

"Me deixe sair," eu murmurei contra seu peito. Ele riu silenciosamente e balançou a cabeça novamente. Eu me contorci e lhe ordenei que me deixasse sair por mais alguns minutos, mas então abandonei a causa porque tudo aquilo estava dirigindo a atenção para mim.

Dei um gole em minha Pepsi e ouvi as apresentações de Alice. Rosalie, a linda loura, sorriu ligeiramente para mim. Jasper sorriu calorosamente. Emmet soltou uma enorme e estrondosa gargalhada e disse, "Bem vinda a família, irmã." É claro, aquilo só me fez encará-lo e corar terrivelmente num vermelho escarlate.

"Cale a boca, Emmett," murmurei, olhando para o chão, as paredes, qualquer lugar menos o rosto de qualquer um deles. Rosalie deu tapa no braço de Emmett.

"Me desculpe," ela se desculpou por seu namorado. Ele consegue ser realmente desagradável e rude algumas vezes."

"Pra quê foi isso?" Emmett reclamou. "Shhh, fique quieto, você a está constrangendo," Rose sibilou.

Foram alguns minutos de um silêncio não desconfortável, só um silêncio, muito, muito alto. Finalmente, Jasper falou.

"Então, Bella," ele começou, "o que está achando de Forks?" eu suspirei internamente. _Bem, pelo menos essa você pode responder verdadeiramente_, pensei.

"É um lugar legal. Muito verde," respondi. Jasper e Edward, que ainda me mantinh prisioneira em seus braços, riram.

"E com quem você está ficando aqui?" ele inquiriu mais.

"Meu pai."

"Você gosta dele?" Oh – oh. Teria que mentir agora, e eu era uma terrível mentirosa, não nem ao menos engraçada.

Eu gosto... muito dele. Ele é muito legal comigo," me forcei a dizer finalmente.

Eventualmente, o almoço terminou. Edward me soltou quase na metade do almoço.

"Pronta para ir para Biologia?" A voz de Edward soou atrás de mim. Eu pulei e me virei para encará-lo com raiva.

"O que você quer?" perguntei em uma frieza glacial. Ele revirou os olhos.

"Bem, obviamente, eu quero que você vá para a aula de Biologia comigo," ele respondeu com um sorriso tolo no rosto. Eu suspirei. "Está bem."

No caminho, Edward sustentou a maior parte da conversa, apenas precisando de alguns "oohs" e "ahhs" nos lugares certos.

A porta para a sala do Sr. Banner estava aberta quando chegamos. Havia uma televisão antiga e um vídeo cassete mais antigo ainda bem no meio na frente da sala. Eu me animei internamente. Um filme! Sem experiências ou planilhas difíceis.

O sinal tocou, e enquanto todo mundo entrava na sala, o Sr. Banner se pôs bem na frente da televisão. "Turma," ele anunciou em alto e bom som, "nós vamos assistir a um filme hoje." Obviamente. "Agora, por favor, prestem atenção e não conversem com seus vizinhos," ele avisou, e olhou direto para Edward, que lhe deu um sorriso deslumbrante. O Sr. Banner revirou os olhos.

O professor apagou as luzes e ficou absorto em um livro. Ofilme começou, um animal lambendo um filhote recém nascido. Eu suspirei. Pensei já ter assistido esse filme em Phoenix, então não havia nenhuma necessidade de prestar atenção.

De repente, senti um cutucão em meu lado, e Edward estava empurrando um pedaço de papel com sua letra nele.

**Negrito – Bella**, _Itálico – Edward_

_Você quer sair?_

**NÃO, pela última vez, eu não quero sair com você!**

_Você sabe que quer, gata._

**Cala a boca.**

_Eu não estou falando_.

**Está bem, como queira, pare de escrever então.**

_Por que?_

**Oh, meu Deus, se você me passar mais um bilhete, eu vou lhe dar um tapa**.

Quando Edward viu esse bilhete, ele riu silenciosamente. Ele finalmente me deixou assistir o vídeo em paz por alguns minutos, mas então eu senti duas mãos em mim, uma enlaçando minha cintura e a outra descansando no meu joelho. Eu olhei para cima a cara sorridente de Edward.

"Me solta agora, idiota!" sibilei. Ele bufou.

"Por que? Eu deveria dizer que você está apreciando isso." Eu o encarei incredulamente. Uma garota se contorcendo e empurrando os braços de um rapaz tentando se livrar não seria exatamente a definição de apreciar.

"Me larga agora, babaca," murmurei. Ele bufou. Me virei para ele.

"Se você me tocar mais uma vez, vou lhe dar um tapa," avisei.

"Lhe tocar desse jeito?" ele murmurou, se inclinou e me beijou. Eu protestei, obviamente, mas estava indefesa contra seu aperto de ferro. Tudo isso, é claro, aconteceu sem que o Sr. Banner notasse, que ainda tinha o nariz enterrado no grosso livro.

Quando ele começou a se afastar – para respirar, eu imagino – levantei minha mão e lhe dei um tapa. É claro, por causa da minha má sorte, aconteceu do Sr. Banner levantar os olhos do livro naquele momento e me ver estapeando Edward.

"Srta. Swan, gabinete do diretor, agora!" ele rebateu. Eu abri minha boca, prestes a protestar, mas então decidi que seria melhor colaborar com ele. Suspirando, apanhei meus livros e estava prestes a sair pela porta quando ouvi a rica e aveludada voz de Edward dizendo, "Deveria lhe mostrar o caminho, Sr. Banner?" Eu imaginei o Sr. Banner assentir, porque antes que eu percebesse, Edward caminhava lentamente do meu lado.

"Vá embora," rosnei. Ele riu.

"Eu tenho que te mostrar o gabinete do diretor, já que você tem sido malcriada," ele sorriu.

Me virei para ele. "Edward, só vá embora. Eu não quero sair com você."

"Bem, isso é legal e tudo, mas eu tenho que te mostrar o gabinete do diretor," ele disse, um sorriso angelical no rosto.

"Como quiser," eu murmurei. Nós caminhamos em silêncio por um tempo, então Edward apontou a direção do gabinete do Sr. Greene.

"Apenas siga esse caminho," me indicou, e então começou a ir embora.

"Edward?" perguntei. Ele parou e girou sobre os calcanhares.

"O quê?"

"Eu te odeio."

"Também te amo, querida." Me virei e disparei gabinete do Sr. Greene adentro.

_Vinte minutos depois..._

"Então, você lhe deu um tapa porque ele lhe beijou?" o diretor perguntou com um rosto impassível. Assenti severamente.

"Ok, mas Srta. Swan, violência não é a solução. Estou lhe dando detenção no almoço por uma semana. Eu gemi internamente em alívio quando ele não me deu nenhuma detenção depois da escola. Charlie provavelmente me mataria – literalmente.

"Ok," eu disse asperamente e me levantei. "Posso ir agora?"

"Sim, você está dispensada." Caminhei a passos largos para fora da sala. Havia começado uma aula a alguns segundos atrás, e eu encontrei Edward esperando por mim, inclinado atrativamente nos armários e sorrindo. Eu passei direto por ele.

"Então, qual é o veredito?" ele perguntou debochadamente.

"Detenção na hora do almoço por uma dê o fora daqui.," grunhi.

"Que pena, princesa. Embora esteja meio desapontado por ele não ter lhe dado detenção depois da escola, você poderia pegar uma carona comigo na volta do treino de futebol," eu bufei e fui embora.

"Até logo, meu amor!" ele falou. Suspirei e caminhei em direção à aula de música. Alice me alcançou na metade do caminho.

"Ei," ela disse alegremente. Percebendo minha expressão zangada, seu olhar se tornou preocupado.

"O que ele fez?" ela perguntou.

"ele me beijou, então lhe dei um tapa, então fui mandada para o gabinete do diretor. Detenção na hora do almoço por uma semana," respondi bruscamente. Ela arfou.

"Eu," ela disse devagar e deliberadamente, "eu vou matá-lo! E depois vou contar para Emmett e Jazz, e então eles vão matá-lo... bem, provavelmente não,mas ainda..." eu a deixei vociferar sobre e como ela iria matá-lo e que iria ajudá-la a matá-lo. Depois de cerca de cinco minutos, ela se aquietou, mas então me perguntou aleatoriamente depois do silêncio, "O que você de presente de boas vindas?" eu a encarei com surpresa.

"O quê?

"O que você quer de presente de boas vindas?" ela repetiu cheia de expectativas.

"Alice, não-"

"Cale-se, Bella, nós vamos te dar alguma coisa." Eu suspirei, sabendo que havia ganho a briga. Nada ficava no caminho do que Alice queria se ela estivesse determinada a conseguir.

"Eu não sei, um skate, eu acho. Um bem barato," acrescentei. Ela me olhou em duvidosamente.

"Por que diabos você iria querer um skate?"

"Eu gosto. È divertido. Além do que, posso chegar mais rápido aos lugares." Eu dei de ombros. Alice também o fez, e suspirou, "acho que te daremos um skate então." Fomos para a aula de Música. Parecia voar.

Quando Alice e eu caminhamos para fora da sala, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper nos alcançaram. Quando Alice explicou o incidente com Edward e eu na aula de Biologia, todos passaram por momentos difíceis tentam segurar o riso, exceto Emmett, claro. Emmett decidiu jogar sua cabeça para trás e soltar uma enorme, explosiva gargalhada, fazendo com que todos num raio de 50 metros olhassem em nossa direção me fazendo ficar vermelha como uma beterraba.

"Emmett, cala a boca!" sibilei. Depois disso ele se segurou como todo mundo.

Eu fui para casa, para encontrar Charlie desmaiado no sofá. Finalmente, um dia onde eu tive uma surpresa agradável ao chegar em casa.

Eu suspire, fiz minha lição de casa, e fui para a cama, pensando no beijo que Edward e eu partilhamos.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Enfim, mais um capítulo! Desculpem a demora. Até Domingo espero postar mais 3.**

**Obrigada a todas que tem lido, adicionado a fic como favorita e comentado. Desculpe mas meu braço está doendo muiiiiiiiiiiiitttooooooooo, por isso, agradeço no geral. Podem deixar que no próximo, agradecerei a cada uma, diretamente.**

**Que tal umas reviews? A autora e a tradutora precisam saber o que vocês estão achando. Vamos lá, esse botãozinho verde aí embaixo não machuca ninguém! Beijos e até a próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mais um capítulo. Aproveitem!**

**Edward POV**

Há. Bella parecia tão puta quando saiu em disparada para o gabinete do diretor por ter me esbofeteado. Eu acho que ela nunca havia estado lá antes... isso é meio estranho. O gabinete do diretor é como um segundo lar para mim.

Eu realmente não sei o que pensar sobre o que ela pensou sobre mim. Eu não acho que ela me odeie tanto quanto costumava, depois de praticamente eu tê-la salvado quando desmaiou, mas ela ainda não me ama. Bem, como quiser. Eu a convencerei a sair comigo eventualmente.

O resto do dia passou lentamente, o que para mim estava bom. Eu não estava ansioso para cumprir a detenção dada pelo Sr. Colas. Eu sequer me lembro por que foi! Algo sobre eu ter me metido numa briga com aquele garoto, Newton...

Embora o dia tenha passado lentamente, e eu fui forçado a aparecer na detenção na sala C12. Entrei na sala suavemente e vi que o Sr. Colas já estava em sua mesa, escrevendo algo em um bloco de notas. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça em minha direção e depois para a cadeira, dizendo, "Por favor, sente-se." Eu suspirei internamente e obedeci, esticando minhas pernas, então meus pés se estenderam por debaixo da mesa. O Sr. Colas continuou a escrever por cerca de dois minutos, então colocou a tampa em sua caneta preta e se levantou.

"Edward, tenho certeza de que você sabe por que está aqui." Eu assenti, meu rosto desprovido de qualquer expressão ou emoção. "Eu espero que você não brigue com outro estudante aqui novamente, mas eu tenho que te dar a detenção para enfatizar meu ponto." Tanto faz. "Você só tem que ficar aqui até três e quinze, então está livre para ir." Ótimo. Quarenta e cinco minutos fazendo nada exceto encarar as tediosas paredes beges da sala de aula. Era exatamente assim que eu queria passar a minha tarde.

Oh, bem. Eu ficava na detenção com muita freqüência, e ultimamente, eu tenho pensado em Bella por todo o tempo, então não era tão ruim. Dessa vez, eu pensei sobre o beijo que eu dei nela na aula de Biologia. Ela cheirava tão bem, e eu pensei que talvez, apenas por um segundo, ela me retribuía o beijo. Mas ela se afastou rápido demais para que eu pudesse ter certeza.

O sinal tocou às três e quinze, e o Sr. Colas me deu um pequeno sinal para dizer, "Ok, você pode ir agora." Eu pulei de meu assento, joguei todos os meus livros na mochila, e corri para fora, finalmente livre dessa escola deprimente.

Deslizando para dentro do meu Volvo, eu suspirei enquanto o conforto dos aquecedores de banco e a suave música de fundo tomavam meus sentidos. Eu acelerei até quase o dobro do limite de velocidade, ganhando algumas buzinadas e dedos dos outros motoristas. Eu sorri. Metade do motivo para que dirigisse rápido era para deixar as pessoas com raiva. A outra metade era... bem, para chegar rápido aos lugares.

Dentro de quinze minutos, eu pude ver nossa imensa e branca mansão atrás da grande colina e do sinuoso caminho.

Eu estacionei na garagem suavemente para encontrar Rosalie debaixo do Porsche de Alice, com Alice e Jasper observando e de mãos dadas. Eu imaginei onde Emmett estaria... provavelmente em alguma incursão à nossa geladeira... eu ri.

Alice e Jasper me observavam enquanto eu saia do Volvo, trazendo comigo a mochila. Eu os percebi encarando e perguntei, "O quê?"

Alice tinha um pequeno vestígio de diversão nos olhos enquanto respondia, "Esme está brava... deveria ter dito à ela que teve detenção hoje..." Ela riu. Eu revirei os olhos.

"Tanto faz, agora eu tenho que lidar com a minha mão maluca, vejo vocês daqui a pouco," eu disse à Jasper. Ele sorriu e acenou para mim.

Dei uma corrida através do nosso largo, verde e bem cuidado jardim antes de abrir a porta. Alice estava certa, Esme estava furiosa. Assim que ela me viu atravessando a porta, ela gritou, "Parado aí, rapaz!" Eu suspirei e girei lentamente para encará-la.

"O quê?"

"Você sabe o quê! Você pegou detenção e nem ao menos me avisou? Digo, já é ruim o suficiente você ter pego detenção, mas você tem que me contar esse tipo de coisas! Eu estava prestes a chamar a polícia até que Emmett me disse que você ainda estava na escola, e quando eu perguntei o que você estava fazendo lá, ele disse que você estava na sala do Sr. Colas, cumprindo detenção!" ela gritou.

"Eu te contei porque você disse que se eu pegasse outra detenção, tiraria meu Aston Martin," murmurei. Eu não estava planejando exatamente que ela ouvisse isso, mas ela ouviu. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela gritou à plenos pulmões por mais uns cinco minutos até que se acalmasse.

"Edward," ela disse numa voz lenta e cansada, " Você pode me por que pegou detenção?" Torci meu nariz mas respondi, "Humm... aquele garoto, Mike Newton, veio até mim e começou a briga, e eu tive que me defender, mas então o Sr. Colas apareceu e o Newton começou a discursar para ele alguma baboseira sobre eu ter começado a socá-lo sem nenhum motivo aparente... ele acreditou em Mike, então o Sr. Colas me deu detenção. É isso." Eu dei de ombros. O rosto de Esme relaxou consideravelmente, e ela disse, "Ok, eu acredito em você, apenas tente não se meter em mais nenhuma briga." Eu assenti e perguntei, "Onde está Emmett?"

"Roubando comida da nossa geladeira," ela riu. "Embora você não possa realmente chamar isso de roubo, já que ele está fazendo isso bem debaixo de nossos narizes." Eu ri silenciosamente. Minhas suspeitas se provaram corretas.

"Ok, eu vou sair com ele, falo com você mais tarde," falei por cima do ombro. Por sorte, fui capaz de aprontar todo o meu dever de casa na escola, então eu tive o resto do dia só para relaxar.

**Bella POV**

Eu caminhei para dentro de casa sôo para encontrar Charlie esperando por mim. Gemi internamente. Eu sabia que não seria sortuda por dois dias seguidos.

O rosto de Charlie era um misto de estupidez, estupidez, e mais estupidez. Ele deveria estar bêbado.

"Ei, fedelha," ele disse numa voz arrastada, me alcançando. Eu evitei seu toque. Ele sorriu.

"Volte já aqui, mocinha," ele comandou. Eu tentei correr escada acima. Obviamente, como Charlie é mais rápido e mais forte que eu, ele me pegou pelo braço e desceu as escadas. Eu gritei conforme meus cortes em recuperação eram reabertos, ondas frescas de agonia rolavam deles.

_Uma hora depois..._

Eu corri para cima – Charlie desmaiou. Ele não usou muito a faca dessa vez, mas eu ainda tinha marcas de cima abaixo em meus bíceps e ombros que doíam imensamente.

Eu cheguei no segundo andar, e, ao invés de ir para o meu quarto, fui em direção ao banheiro procurar algo para estancar o sangramento.

_Perfeito_, eu pensei enquanto pegava as ataduras longas e marrons de dentro do armário. Eu as enrolei em torno do meu corpo, suspirando quando elas aliviaram um pouco da dor. Então, eu corri de volta para o meu quarto, tranquei a porta, e suspirei.

**Agora vão para o próximo!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

Eu voei escada acima depois de uma particularmente cruel sessão de espancamento com Charlie. Era Domingo a noite, enfim. Finalmente, amanhã, eu poderia ir para a escola. Nada de Charlie por sete horas inteiras.

Eu suspirei. Indo para o banheiro, eu coloquei novas ataduras em torno de meus corte. Estremecendo, caminhei para meu quarto. Era o mesmo de sempre – sem graça, paredes num marrom cinzento, uma porcaria de piso de madeira, pequeno, armário estreito. De novo, eu solte um grande suspiro, mas dessa vez não foi por meus machucados. Eu estava esperando que Edward não tomasse meu silêncio como um sim nessa Sexta...

_Sexta depois da escola..._

"Bella!" Edward chamou. Eu não me virei.

"Bella, qual é gata," ele murmurou. Joguei meu skate no chão e comecei a correr, ignorando completamente o belo garoto correndo ao meu lado.

"Você quer uma carona para a escola na Segunda?" ele perguntou. Silêncio da minha parte.

"Ótimo. Eu te pego às seis e quarenta e cinco." Finalmente, isso chamou minha atenção.

"Edward, não, você não pode..." mas ela já havia ido.

_De volta ao presente..._

Eu espero seriamente que Edward não venha. Digo, Charlie provavelmente já terá saído até lá, mas seria melhor – mais seguro – não arriscar.

Depois de me trocar para minha camiseta e shorts, eu escorreguei para a cama e aproveitei um sono escuro e sem sonhos.

**Edward POV**

Eu estava indo em direção à garagem quando Alice começou a me aborrecer de novo.

"Edward, eu não sei. Ela não disse sim."

"Mas ela não disse não. E eu lhe dei essa opção. Então eu vou buscá-la. Ela não precisa dizer sim quando eu chegar lá." Eu dei de ombros. Alice respirou longamente.

"Certo, Edward. Mas não crie grandes expectativas," ela alertou. Eu apenas dei de ombros novamente e entrei no meu Volvo.

Não foi muito difícil imaginar onde ela morava. Eu vi a direção que ela estava indo quando eu a deixei depois do episódio do desmaio três semanas atrás, e eu sabia como era o carro de seu pai, não o Cruiser – uma caminhonete Chevy vermelho-amarronzada e enferrujada.

Eu parei na entrada da garagem da casa dela e abri minha porta, esperando em minha cabeça que ela dissesse sim quando lhe perguntasse se ela queria uma carona.

Honestamente, ela realmente tinha uma casinha de merda. Tinha tinta descascando, uma porta da frente barata, e persianas quebradas, que ficavam penduradas no ar.

Eu andei até a porta da frente e dei três batidas afiadas. Depois de esperar alguns minutos, eu percebi que ou ninguém estava em casa ou ela ainda estava dormindo.

"Bella?" eu chamei. Eu fiz isso mais algumas vezes, e de novo, ninguém respondeu. Embora fosse errado da minha parte, eu abri a porta e entrei.

O interior era tão ruim como o exterior. Ela tinha um sofá que parecia queijo suíço de tantos buracos, uma TV com uma antena torcida descansando no topo, e um tapete que aparentava ter colônias inteiras de insetos vivendo nele. Eu tremi. Bella vivia _nisso_?

Depois de explorar por um pouco mais de tempo, eu encontrei o que tinha que ser o quarto de Bella. Respirando fundo, eu cuidadosamente dei uma espiada dentro. Eu arfei.

Ela realmente era bonita, mesmo com o cabelo espalhado em todas as direções e sua boca levemente aberta. Ela estava vestindo uma camiseta branca e shorts vermelhos que exibiam seu corpo graciosamente. Mas não foi nada disso que me fez arfar.

Ataduras cobriam suas pernas e braços, com hematomas pontilhando qualquer lugar que não estivesse oculto, alguns deles parecendo novos, e outros em um tom amarelado aparentado ser de alguns dias atrás. Ela tinha pequenos arranhões e um olho roxo. No geral, parecia que ela havia sido espancada por um tigre todos os dias da semana.

No meu arfar, ela se espreguiçou e acordou. Depois de abrir os olhos e me ver ali, ela pulou e gritou com o pânico claro em sua voz, "Que diabos está fazendo aqui, Edward?! Esta é minha casa, e você está invadindo! Saia! Agora!" Ela levantou e começou a me empurrar porta afora, mas eu resisti.

"Eu irei assim que você me disser onde conseguiu esses machucados."

"Fora! Agora! Eu não dou a mínima se você quer saber onde os consegui, isso não é da sua consta, agora fora!" Teimosamente, mantive minha posição.

Depois de minutos tentando me colocar para fora, ela cedeu. "Certo," ela resmungou. "Eu caí das escadas."

"Não se faça de idiota comigo. Alguns desses parecem ter uma semana."

"Eu sou desastrada," ela retorquiu. Nós discutimos por mais um tempo, e então ela suspirou.

"Eu vou chegar tão atrasada," ela gemeu.

"Por que você não vai de carona comigo?" ofereci. Ela me olhou com ceticismo, e eu dei de ombros.

"Por que?" ela perguntou suspeitando. Eu sorri inocentemente.

"Oh, eu não sei, talvez seja porque eu venha tentando fazer com que você saia comigo desde o primeiro dia que você chegou aqui... provavelmente não. Porque isso não faria sentido nenhum de qualquer modo." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Como quiser, descerei em alguns minutos, só espere lá fora." Eu sai de seu quarto.

Enquanto fui para a sala, ficando de pé (eu me recusei a sentar no sofá de insetos que provavelmente me atacaria), pensei de onde possivelmente ela poderia ter conseguido aqueles machucados. Obviamente, ela não caia das escadas constantemente, ela não era assim _tão_ desastrada. Que outra explicação haveria ali afinal?

Bella desceu as escadas em um jeans skinny azul e um moletom cinza. Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo bagunçado.

"Vamos," ela murmurou.

"Você não vai comer?" eu interroguei. Certamente, não seria bom para ela se ficasse a manhã inteira sem nada que a alimentasse.

Seus olhos ficaram um pouco nublados com dor. "Não."

"Não que eu não faça isso a metade das vezes, de qualquer jeito," ela murmurou. Eu não acho que eu deveria ter ouvido isso, mas lhe dei um olhar questionador.

"Nada. Vamos." Caminhamos pra o meu Volvo em um silêncio congelante. Antes dela entrar, ela pegou seu skate. Eu senti a confusão atravessar meu rosto.

"Hum... eu pensei que você fosse comigo."

"Eu vou, porque eu tenho que ir. Eu não irei para casa com você, então eu apenas estou pegando meu skate para voltar da escola para cá," ela explicou. Eu assenti e sorri. Como quiser.

Subitamente, suas pernas falharam e seus olhos fecharam. Por sorte, eu estava perto o bastante para segurá-la sem que sua cabeça atingisse a calçada.

"Bella? Bella? Bella!" eu disse freneticamente, minhas mãos procurando em meus bolsos por um celular para ligar para a emergência.

**Bella POV**

Meus olhos esmoreceram e minhas pernas colidiram enquanto eu caia na inconsciência. Eu apaguei apenas por alguns segundos, mas isso foi o suficiente para ter Edward chamando meu nome ansiosamente e procurando por seu celular para ligar para o hospital.

"Edward," eu esganicei, "Eu estou bem. Não ligue para ninguém; apenas deixe me sentar por um segundo."

"Não, nós precisamos te levar para um hospital," ele respondeu, me erguendo e me carregando em direção ao seu carro.

"Ei, eu posso andar," eu menti. Pela primeira vez, aquilo soou acreditável. "Talvez seja porque eu não tome café da manhã. Só me deixe descer." Ele debateu por um segundo, então me colocou no carro.

"O...k," ele disse duvidosamente. "Mas então você terá que almoçar." Eu assenti. Alice compra meu almoço todo dia.

Pela maior parte do caminho, fomos para a escola sem conversar. Quando chegamos lá, então, eu desmaiei. _De novo._

"Bella, você precisa de cuidados médicos," ele disse seriamente. Eu suspirei. "Não, Edward, eu não preciso de _cuidados médicos_," respondi num tom sarcástico as duas últimas palavras.

"Sim, você precisa."

"Não, eu não preciso."

"Sim."

"Não."

"Sim."

"Não."

"Sim."

Nos encaramos por cerca de vinte segundos num silêncio ensurdecedor. Foi Edward quem o quebrou.

"Certo. Mas é melhor você não desmaiar de novo hoje," ele avisou. Eu assenti e implorei a mim mesma,_ Não desmaie, não desmaie._

Tudo graças à minha horrível falta de sorte, eu desmaiei logo antes de alcançarmos a lanchonete. Edward me pegou e esperou pacientemente que eu acordasse enquanto me carregava de volta para o carro, que foi onde eu abri meus olhos.

"Edward, me deixe sair daqui," eu disse. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não. Nós vamos para o hospital. Eu acho que tem algo muito errado com você."

"Edward, não, não tem. Eu estou bem, só preciso comer." Tivemos um debate acalorado sobre se eu deveria ir para o hospital ou não, mas eu triunfei no final.

"Há," eu ri presunçosamente. Ele apenas revirou os olhos e correu a uma mão por seu bagunçado cabelo bronze.

Eu não desmaiei por todo o caminho para a lanchonete, ou todo o caminho do primeiro tempo. Eu vi Edward cochichar algo para Alice, e ela franziu o cenho e assumiu um olhar cheio de preocupação. Eu dei a Edward um olhar zangado e esperei que ninguém insistisse mais, assim meu segredo mortal não seria revelado.

**Edward POV**

Eu murmurei o que estava acontecendo no ouvido de Alice. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela deu uma olhada em Bella. Eu esperava que ela não notasse, mas aparentemente, ela percebeu, porque ela me fuzilou com um olhar cheio de veneno.

O dia inteiro eu fiquei preocupado com Bella. Ela não desmaiou mais, embora eu não possa ter certeza, porque eu a vi caminhando para o almoço com Alice.

Eu não falei nada e quase não comi durante o almoço, mergulhado em pensamentos sobre o que poderia haver de errado com ela.

Eventualmente, o sinal tocou, e Bella e eu fomos para a aula de Biologia. No caminho para lá, ela desmaiou.

"Eu estou bem, me deixe," ela me disse muito irritada. Eu nem me incomodei em discutir, mas eu decidi conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela hoje depois da escola.

Eu estava muito quieto por todo o resto do dia, até que me encontrei com Jasper e Emmett logo depois da nossa última aula.

"Ouçam," eu disse baixinho, "preciso que vocês me ajudem a levar Bella para o meu carro. Eu preciso que ela me responda algumas coisas." Eles me lançaram olhares questionadores. Jasper estava prestes a falar quando eu o interrompi, "Apenas faça. É para a segurança dela." Eles ainda estavam estupefatos, mas ambos concordaram.

Eu corri até Bella logo depois dela sair deslizando em seu skate preto.

"Ei, posso falar com você? Você pode ir de carona comigo."

"Não. Vá embora. Eu não quero conversar." Eu suspirei, sabendo que isso iria contecer. Eu assenti para Emmett e Jasper, que passeavam casualmente há alguns carros de distância.

**Bella POV**

Jasper e Emmett me agarraram pelos braços e me arrastaram em direção ao brilhante e estúpido carro, enquanto eu me debatia e gritava.

"Me soltem," eu gritei. "Me soltem!" Eles não me deram atenção e me empurraram para dentro do Volvo, onde Edward já esperava no banco do motorista. Jasper foi para o banco do passageiro, enquanto Emmett me empurrava pra o banco traseiro junto com ele. Edward começou a dirigir.

"onde diabos você está me levando Edward? Droga Edward, me diga! Eu preciso ir para casa!" Fiquei tentada a sair do carro enquanto ele ia a quase 100 Km por hora, mas isso apenas resultou nas mãos de Emmett segurando meus pulsos com seus aperto de ferro.

O carro continuou indo par algum lugar por cerca de vinte minutos, comigo gritando e ameaçando por todo o trajeto. Então, nós paramos abruptamente.

"Ok," Edward disse, "por que você tem desmaiado tanto, e por que você tem hematomas cobrindo todo o seu corpo?"

"Eu não sei," gritei. "Pare com isso! Só me deixe sair! Eu tenho que ir para casa!"

"Diga-me por que você tem desmaiado, e eu te deixo sair."

"Não é minha culpa! Não é minha eu estar desse jeito porque o babaca do meu pai me espanca todos os dias depois da escola! OK? Feliz? Agora me deixe sair!" Eu olhei em seus rostos em choque e percebi que voluntariamente havia derramado meu segredo mais obscuro.

Oh, merda.

**********************************************************************

**Eu não sou um verdadeiro amor? Dois capítulos de uma vez? :)**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews e a todos que tem colocado essa fic como favorita. A autora, XxBCgymnasticsxX e eu ficamos muito felizes com isso.**

**E como hoje estou suuuuper boazinha, agredeço a todas pessoalmente:**

**Tatianne beward, C-Belinha, SofiaMichaela, Iziie Lestrange, Hana Cullen, Sophi s2, Alline Viana, Brub´s, Mackie Cullen, carolinaxavier, orihime55, alekamasenhp, Daniela Mad, Lila*, bellainucullen, Tha Tavares e CahBigaiski. Esqueci de alguém? Se deixar sua review eu vou saber.**

**Depois disso mereço reviews de TODAS, não mereço?!**

**Então podem começar a digitar e até a próxima que, garanto, está mais próxima do que vocês imaginam!!! beijos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pessoas lindas, desculpem a demora! Falo mais com vocês lá embaixo.**

**************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

Oh, merda. Oh, bosta. Oh, bosta, merda, bosta, merda...

Eu acabei de despejar meu mais obscuro, mais protegido segredo com quase nenhuma provocação. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Os rostos de Jasper e Emmett ainda aparentavam choque, mas o de Edward estava simplesmente _furioso._ Eu praticamente podia ver o vapor subindo de sua cabeça e um vulcão em erupção dentro de seu corpo.

"Bella," ele disse numa voz devagar e calma, embora eu soubesse que ele estava somente mascarando sua imensa raiva, "o quê você acabou de dizer?"

Eu tentei furiosamente pensar em algo no mínimo parecido com o que eu gritei na cara deles, e quando consegui, minha brilhante desculpa foi, "Eu... caio muito da escada." À parte de ser a pior desculpa na história das desculpas, eu nem ao menos disse convincentemente.

O rosto de Edward ainda estava muito raivoso.

"Bella, você tem eu ir para o hospital," ele disse pegando meu braço.

"NÃO! Não me faça ir, por favor, não..." Uma lembrança de uma surra de Charlie veio à minha mente. Charlie pegou meu braço e o apertou dolorosamente, me chutando no estomago e me enviando através da sala.

Eu evitei o alcance de Edward, soluçando e afundando no chão. Edward me pegou e inclinou contra o carro, me abraçando. Eu choraminguei novamente, mas dessa vez de dor – ele estava apertando demais meus hematomas. Ele suavizou o abraço, se fazendo bem vindo e afetuoso contra todos os meus machucados.

Eu chorei e chorei contra sua camisa, enquanto ele apenas correu suaves círculos em minhas costas.

"Está tudo bem Bella, está tudo bem," ele sussurrou várias vezes para mim. Depois de minutos soluçando em sua camisa, e provavelmente arruinando a mesma, ele murmurou, "Nós precisamos levá-la ao hospital," disse para Emmett e Jasper.

Comecei a arfar violentamente.

"Não!" Eu gritei. "Vocês não podem me levar para lá! Charlie matará todo mundo e então ele vai me pegar e me torturar e me matar também! Vocês não podem, eu não disse nada, só fiquem fora da minha vida!" Eu tratei de empurrar seus braços do meus ombros, mas ele foi rápido.

"Bella," ele disse numa voz forte e firme, "você tem que ir ao hospital. Então iremos até a polícia e Charlie não será capaz de te machucar nunca mais." Novamente, comecei a lutar freneticamente. Finalmente, me soltei e tentei escapar, embora não fizesse a menor idéia de onde estava. Eu ouvi Edward ordenar a Emmett E Jasper, "Vão atrás dela; não a deixem ir longe, ela provavelmente vai se machucar." Era verdade; minhas feridas estavam gritando em protesto à grande quantidade de atividade física, e muitos dos meus cortes à faca estavam reabrindo.

Emmett me alcançou primeiro e me pegou, ignorando meus gritos de protesto e meus socos em suas costas.

"Aqui," ele disse para Edward. Edward me trocou pelas chaves enquanto ia se sentar comigo no banco traseiro.

Emmett gentilmente me colocou à força o cinto de segurança, enquanto eu ainda chutava e gritava.

"Bella, calma, nossa," Edward murmurou. Eu não tinha percebido que ele havia se sentado ao meu lado. Eu me acalmei um pouco quando vi Edward, eu não sei muito bem por que. A presença dele era relaxante, eu acho.

Eventualmente, eu recorri a descansar minha cabeça no ombro de Edward tendo um pé na consciência e outro na inconsciência. Honestamente, eu já havia passado pelo bastante esse dia, então eu senti que seria capaz de encostar minha cabeça e descansar. Quem se importa se eles levarem ao hospital?

Eu ainda podia escutar a conversa deles; eu não estava tão "fora" assim – as palavras estavam apenas um pouco abafadas.

"Ok," ouvi Emmett começar, "vamos ver o quão ruim é o dano antes levá-la – digo, eu não acho que os funcionários do hospital ficariam muito felizes se nós a levássemos e ela tivesse uma pequena marca vermelha nas costas."

"Eu estou te dizendo, ela tinha ataduras por todo o corpo, e estava coberta de hematomas," insistiu Edward. Eu podia praticamente ouvir os olhos de Emmett e Jasper revirando.

"Ok, Sr. Super exagerado, vejamos." Edward começou a tirar meu moletom. Todos os garotos no carro arfaram.

"Oh, merda, Edward, eu não sabia que era tão ruim assim," Jasper respirou.

"Nem eu," respondeu Edward. Eu senti seu toque, leve como uma pena traçando meus braços, retirando as ataduras marrons bem devagar. Edward, Jasper e Emmett maldisseram.

Eu imaginei que eles estivessem vendo meus profundos ferimentos à faca, alguns deles sangrando um pouco por causa da minha pequena tentativa de fuga, algum tempo atrás, no meio do nada.

"Bella?" Edward perguntou ansiosamente. "Como você conseguiu estes?" eu suspirei e virei minha cabeça.

"Humm?" murmurei.

"Como você conseguiu todos esses cortes nos seus braços e tudo mais?"

"Uma faca."

Silêncio. Então, "Uma faca... o que você quer dizer, `uma faca´?"

"Você sabe, uma faca. Foi isso o que Charlie fez comigo, ele apenas me cortou toda, como se estivesse desenhando em meu corpo," respondi. Eu soei tão grogue. Edward respirou fazendo um som cortante.

"O que mais ele fez com você?" Edward perguntou entre dentes.

"Eu não sei, ele me cortou com a faca, me socou, me chutou, puxou meu cabelo, todos os tipos de coisas," eu respondi desligada. Eu realmente queria dormir.

"Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? Dias? Semanas?"

"O primeiro dia que eu cheguei aqui, então cerca de um mês, por aí, agora eu posso dormir, por favor?" eu implorei. Edward me olhou.

"É claro que você pode princesa, apenas abaixe sua cabeça e relaxe..." eu fiz o que ele me disse e suspirei quando suas mãos entraram em contato com meu quadril e bochecha. Pela primeira vez, não me importava que ele chamasse de princesa ou que me tocasse. Eu apenas cai no acolhedor turbilhão da escuridão do sono.

**Edward POV**

Aquele filho da puta! Ele estava fazendo isso com a _minha Bella. _Ela era tão doce e amável, ela não merecia nenhuma tortura a que ele a estava submetendo.

"Edward, cara, que diabos nós vamos fazer?" perguntou Emmett preocupadamente. Eu olhei para ele como olharia para um alienígena verde.

"Nós iremos para o hospital e deixaremos Bella e então iremos ao FBI para denunciar esse lunático." O quê mais nós faríamos?

"É, isso é legal e tudo o mais, mas onde ela irá morar? Digo, ela não pode voltar para Phoenix e ficar com a avó, parte do motivo dela ter se mudado para cá foi porque causava muito stress em Bella morar lá. E a mãe morta. Onde ela vai morar?"

Eu pensei por um momento. Então disse vagarosamente, "Bem, Alice é a melhor amiga dela, talvez ela pudesse morar com a gente até que alguém aparecesse para ficar com ela." Emmett e Jasper assentiram. Eu meio que gostei da idéia de Bella morar com a gente... eu poderia mantê-la segura... mas eu estava me precipitando. Primeiro tínhamos que ir até o hospital e tirá-la desse inferno que ela chamava de vida, com o pai dela sendo o diabo.

"Ok, vamos," murmurei para os outros. Bella se mexeu enquanto dormia e murmurou meu nome uma vez e estendeu sua mão... como... como se ela quisesse que eu ficasse. Ficar lá, em seu sonho. Meu coração se aqueceu e meus olhos suavizaram-se enquanto eu considerava que ela talvez gostasse de mim tanto quanto eu gostava dela.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**E aí coisas fofas, gostaram? Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que essa semana foi terrível!!! Não sei de onde saiu tanto trabalho e tantos aniversários! Estou super cansada :(**

**E também não foi totalmente minha culpa. Estou tentando postar desde sexta ma o site estava com problemas. Então para não deixar ninguém mais estressado hoje são 2 capítulos!! :)**

**Bom, momento de agradecimentos aos leitores fiéis e aqueles que adicionaram essa fic como favorita (citarei os que passaram por aqui na última postagem)**

**: pode deixar, eu sei que sou má! MUAHAHAHA**

**Serenity Tsuke, Bruna Balbino, mandy cullen Black, Alinne Viana, Pandora A.**

**Tatianne beward: agora você já sabe uma parte.! Bjs **

**Ise Cullen: quanta honra você por aqui!! WOW *_***

**CahBigaiski: shhh, não conte pra ninguém as cenas dos próximos capítulos!! ;) **

**E ao meu amado povo que não comenta, comemtem! Seria muito legal saber o que vocês estão achando, com palavras! **** Beijos e sonhem com o Edward!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lembrando que esta fic é uma tradução e NÃo me pertence! É da XxCBgymnasticsxX**

**Mias um capítulo. Aproveitem!!**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

Eu rolei, no luxuriante calor e felicidade que o grosso cobertor trazia ao meu corpo. Eu não me sentia desse jeito há um bom tempo.

Então, havia uma sensação desconfortável repuxando em meu braço. Franzi o cenho, ainda sonolenta, e comecei a arrancar a fonte de meu desconforto. Antes que eu conseguisse, uma mão me impediu, e uma rica e aveludada voz disse, "Calma aí, garota." Eu despertei por completo para ver o lindo rosto de Edward sorrindo para mim.

"O quê... aconteceu?" Era para soar firme e exigente, mas acabou saindo fraco e frágil.

"Você desmaiou e então eu te trouxe para o hospital." Edward me respondeu suavemente. Balancei minha cabeça entrando em pânico internamente. Eles sabiam. Eu lhes contei, e eles sabiam. Eu nunca mais estaria segura. De repente, comecei a me revirar violentamente na cama, tentando retirar todas as agulhas estúpidas. Ninguém deveria saber.

"Me tire daqui!" gritei. "Fique longe de mim! Droga! Tire todo mundo de perto de mim!" Edward correu até mim.

"Bella, acalme-se," ele ordenou em um a voz firme. Ele me pegou pela cintura e tentou me acalmar. Não funcionou.

"Tire suas mãos de mim! Eu preciso sair daqui!" gritei. Claro, meus músculos e machucados gritavam para que eu parasse, mais eu precisava sair daqui, ninguém poderia saber sobre Charlie, ou então ele me mataria e a todos a quem eu conhecia.

"Bella, eu terei que te acalmar se você não o fizer por sua conta," Edward falou elevando a voz.

"Me solta! Eu preciso voltar para minha casa! Vá embora!" Com isso, Edward prendeu meus braços com uma mão e me pressionou com a outra.

"Pai!" ele chamou. "Ela precisa de algo para ajudar a se acalmar." Um lindo homem de cabelos loiros mais bonito que uma estrela de cinema me espreitou do canto do corredor.

"Tudo bem filho, aqui, eu lhe darei isto," ele caminhou até onde Edward ainda tentava me segurar. Ele tirou uma seringa com um líquido claro de um tipo de kit médico e aplicou em meu braço. Imediatamente depois disso, eu me senti mais calma e um pouco sonolenta.

"Pronto. Me chame de novo se ela precisar de mais alguma coisa," ele disse a Edward e estão desapareceu do quarto.

"Ok," Edward disse. "Agora que você não está agindo feito louca, me conte a história toda." Eu comecei a entrar em pânico novamente, mas continuava fraca e desfocada, devido a merda de injeção que me deram.

"Nã-n-não," minha voz arrastada. Edward revirou os olhos.

"Você é tão teimosa! Apenas me conte a história!" ele exclamou. Eu o encarei.

"Não."

"Sim."

"Não."

"Sim."

"Não."

"Sim."

Nós basicamente fizemos apenas isso por mais algumas vezes, e então caímos em silêncio furioso.

"Seu pai fez isso com você?" Edward finalmente quebrou o gelo.

"Humm... não, ele... não fez?" Eu tentei soar confiante e ser uma boa mentirosa, mas o olhar ameaçador de Edward me fez terminar a declaração como uma pergunta.

"Sim, ele fez. Não minta, você é horrível nisso."

"Por que você me faz perguntas se já sabe as respostas?" Exigi friamente. Ele suspirou.

"Porque, Bella, eu preciso confirmar minhas teorias. Agora, responda francamente." Ele me olhou até que assenti.

"Ok. Então é Charlie quem te espanca." Eu assenti com um pequeno aceno. Ele já sabia, então eu apenas queria fazê-lo feliz.

"E isso acontece há cerca de um mês?"

"É."

"Eu queria que você tivesse contado isso a alguém antes, Bella," ele gemeu. "Agora você provavelmente vai precisar de terapia, você terá que ficar no hospital por mais tempo, você não pode..."

"Ei, ei, ei," eu o cortei. "Eu não posso pagar por tudo isso. Eu não tenho um emprego, e Charlie gastou todo o nosso dinheiro em cerveja." Edward sorriu um pouco... timidamente?

"Ok, então nós contatamos sua tia, e ela vem do Colorado pra cá – ela estava de mudança mesmo, então não é nada demais," ele acrescentou rapidamente. "De qualquer modo, ela não será capaz de vir para cá até que venda a casa, e você irá morar com a gente até lá." Eu me sentei, chocada.

"É claro, se isso estiver bom para você, nós não queremos fazer nada que você não queira..." ele murmurou. Eu suspirei.

"Eu quero morar com vocês Edward, não seja bobo. Alice é minha melhor amiga." Eu revirei os olhos.

"Ok..." ele apenas olhou para mim. Eu comecei a me sentir auto-consciente. O que ele fitava?

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei desconfortavelmente.

"Nada." Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Edward me perguntou sobre mais algumas coisas, como sobre o que mais Charlie havia feito comigo, e então suspirou.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei novamente, exceto que dessa vez foi por curiosidade e não desconforto.

"Nós fomos ao FBI, sobre seu pai. Eles foram até sua casa, e parece que ele fugiu. Em seu quarto quase não havia roupas, e o lugar inteiro está meio que bagunçado, então parece que ele tinha um espião, ou algo desse tipo, para contar se alguém o delatasse. Eles estão procurando por ele, mas..." ele franziu o cenho. Eu também. Charlie, desmascarado e à solta, era uma ameaça, muito, muito perigosa para toda a população de Forks, e todas as cidades à volta.

"Tanto faz," murmurei. "Espero que eles o peguem."

Só então, o belíssimo doutor entrou novamente.

"Oi Bella, sou o Dr. Cullen, pai de Edward e Alice, mas por favor, me chame de Carlisle." Ele sorriu calorosamente e eu sorri de volta.

"Oi, Carlisle."

Carlisle checou meus sinais vitais, e então, começou a me informar sobre a extensão de meus machucados.

"Você tem um pulso e um tornozelo torcidos, muitos hematomas, três de suas costelas estão fissuradas, você tem três cortes bem profundos que necessitaram de oito pontos cada, e seu joelho esquerdo está quebrado." Me recostei, pasma. Eu sabia eu Charlie havia me maltratado, eu penas não sabia que estava tão mal.

"O... k," murmurei, preocupada com meus pensamentos. Ao meu lado, eu ouvi Edward sibilando palavras para seu pai. Ele estava tentando fazer segredo, mas eu ouvi alguns pedaços da conversa.

"Não... ela não pode andar tão bem assim... é claro que não, ela precisa dormir... sim é claro, eu direi a ela agora." Edward avançou em minha direção.

"Ok, Bella, você sairá do hospital em três dias, então você mudará para nossa casa." Ele apertou um pouco os olhos, esperando minha reação.

A maior parte do tempo eu realmente não fiz nada. Eu apenas assenti e perguntei em uma voz fraca, "Posso dormir agora?" Uma súbita onda de fadiga tomou meus sentidos, e eu queria sucumbir a ela.

A expressão de Edward imediatamente se tornou suave e afetuosa.

"É claro, princesa, você precisa de alguma coisa?" Eu sacudi minha cabeça, mas sorri levemente e virei meu dedo em sua direção então ele estava inclinado sobre minha boca. Eu não confiaria nele assim tão perto do meu rosto, mas ele tem sido tão gentil ultimamente que eu decidi que seria mais do que seguro sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

"Eu gosto do nome princesa," murmurei. Eu tive tempo o bastante para pegar o olhar satisfeito dançando como fogo em seus olhos antes de mergulhar nas cavernas dos sonhos agradáveis.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Reviews galera! Estou esperando. BJS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Essa fic é uma tradução. O original é de autoria de XxBCgymnasticsxX**

**Twilight pertence a Tia Stephenie Meyer**

**Mas o Edward é todinho meu!!! muahahahahaha**

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Alice POV**

"Obrigada, Rose, te vejo amanhã," eu gritei sobre meu ombro, batendo a porta do carro e correndo em direção à porta da frente. Eu tive que pegar uma carona com a Rosalie hoje porque meu irmão Edward, sendo o completo idiota que é, ou esqueceu de me levar para casa ou apenas não quis. Eu não estava surpresa exatamente – ele fazia isso com freqüência, a qualquer hora que ele quisesse dar uns amassos em alguma vagabunda que ele chamava de "namorada" no estacionamento.

_Embora,_ eu pensei, _eu não o tenho visto com ninguém desde que ele tem andado atrás da Bella... talvez eles façam bem um ao outro... bem, que seja._ Eu joguei ao preocupação fora da minha cabeça. Bella já deixou bem claro que não quer sair com o Edward, mas algo nela faz com que ele continue perseguindo-a. Eu suspirei. Meu era tão complicado as vezes.

Depois de eu ter entrado na gigantesca mansão branca, vi Edward e Carlisle profundamente concentrados numa conversa. Decidindo que eu iria fazê-lo pagar por não me trazer de volta hoje, me movi furtivamente até Edward e sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Boo". Ele pulou uns 50 metros e respirou bruscamente. Eu ri. Ele era tão fácil de assustar.

Edward virou para me encarar.

"Não faça isso," ele sibilou. Eu revirei meus olhos e cai pesadamente no sofá.

"Então, o que há?" Perguntei tentando puxar conversa, pegando a água da mesa. Edward deu à Carlisle um daqueles olhares "devo ou não contar para ela." Eu poderia dizer que ele não queria que eu visse isso, mas eu acabei percebendo.

"Ok, que diabos está acontecendo?" exigi. Meu pai de a Edward um pequeno aceno.

"Tudo bem,..." ele começou, "Bella vinha sofrendo-"

"O que você fez seu babaca?" o cortei venenosamente. Edward me lançou um olhar murcho.

"Nada, sua idiota, apenas continue ouvindo. De qualquer modo, como eu estava dizendo antes de ser rudemente interrompido, Bella vinha sofrendo... abuso. De maneira muito ruim, por seu pai." Ele parou.

A primeira emoção que senti foi confusão. Bella não estava sofrendo abuso. Ela teria me contado se estivesse. Mas então, pequenas coisas começaram a clicar em minha cabeça.

Ela tinha hematomas o tempo todo, os quais alegava serem resultado de suas quedas. De acordo com Ângela, ela nunca usou shorts, somente calças de moletom e uma longa camisa. Ela sempre esteve bem desconfortável quando falava de seu pai. Oh, não. Oh, não, não, não, não, não. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. O que Bella poderia ter feito para merecer os espancamentos de seu pai?

Muito, muito de repente, uma onda excruciante de raiva tragou meus sentidos. Quem quer que tenha feito isso com minha gentil melhor amiga, por quem eu daria minha vida em troca de muito bom grado, iria pagar caro. Muito, muito caro.

Eu não percebi que meus pés haviam me carregado rapidamente em direção à porta até que Edward estivesse me puxando de volta. Eu também estava gritando, "Eu vou matar o pai dela! O FILHO da PUTA!!!!! Quem diabos ele pensa que é, fazendo isso com minha melhor amiga? Bem, quem quer que ele pense que é, ele vai pagar, o filho da puta!" **(N/T: a autora pede desculpas pelo linguajar da Alice mas ela precisa mostrar o quão irada a mesma estava.)**

"Alice, acalme-se!" Carlisle ordenou em uma voz cheia de autoridade. "Bella ficará bem. Na verdade, ela virá morar conosco por um tempo. Então por que você não vai fazer compras e tirar essas coisas da sua cabeça; tenho certeza de que Bella irá amar se você decorar seu quarto e lhe comprar roupas novas como um presente de boas vindas." Ele pensou por um momento enquanto um sorriso se espalhava por meu rosto. Fazer compras era a melhor coisa na minha vida... junto com minha família, Jasper, Bella e Rosálie, é claro.

"E também, irmã querida," Edward chamou, "olhe o palavreado." Me virei para ele lhe fazendo cara feia. Ele usava essas palavras e mais regularmente.

"Então você, irmão querido," eu respondi tão docemente quanto conseguia, "deveria ouvir seu próprio conselho." Eu preferia não assistir a reação de Edward à minha resposta esperta, porque com isso, eu girei sobre meus saltos e corri em direção a casa de Rosálie, assim poderíamos fazer compras para o quarto de Bella, fazendo guerra de risos por todo o caminho.

**Edward POV**

Eu suspirei e esfreguei minhas têmporas. Alice era tão prestativa às vezes.

Sério, aquele não era o única motivo para eu estar massageando minha cabeça. Bella estava segura, por hora, de qualquer maneira, mas eu precisava encontrar seu pai e levá-lo à justiça. Pessoas como ele precisavam ser trancadas na prisão. Eles são tão perturbados que ninguém poderia consertá-los em um desses hospitais psiquiátricos.

Obviamente, eu tentei fazer com que o FBI fosse até a casa de Bella e o prendesse, mas não foi assim tão fácil. Ao que parecia, o pai dela havia fugido, desaparecido, seja lá do que você queira chamar, e não parecia que ele iria voltar. Ele quase não tinha roupas no armário, e havia possibilidades de que ele tivesse um espião ou coisa parecida para que o informasse para sair de lá, a não ser que ele quisesse ser pego.

O outro motivo seria de eu finalmente havia descoberto meus verdadeiros sentimentos por Bella. Bem, na verdade, não na verdade, considerando que eu havia descoberto isso há um bom tempo atrás e apenas vinha negando desde então. Então, hoje seria o dia em que eu finalmente aceitaria o fato de que eu gosto da Bella. Eu não a amo... ainda não... mas eu estou me apaixonando, e muito, pela melhor amiga da minha irmã. Eu suspirei novamente. Cedo ou tarde, quer eu goste ou não, eu terei que contar à Bella sobre meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela.

**Alice POV**

"Rose! Jazz! Abram!" eu gritei, esmurrando a porta de carvalho de sua mansão. Subitamente, a porta da frente se abriu revelando um Jasper muito irritado.

"Você não tem que gritar, Alice," ele resmungou, mas envolvei minha pequena forma em um abraço.

"Ei, você pode chamar a Rose?" perguntei. Ele sorriu, me beijou breve porém docemente nos lábios, e desapareceu casa adentro.

Eu suspirei e entrei, checando minhas unhas. Isso poderia levar um tempo. A casa deles era quase tão grande quanto a nossa, e sempre levava a eternidade para encontrar _qualquer coisa_ aqui.

"Oi, Alice," Rose murmurou atrás de mim, me fazendo pular. Eu não havia percebido ela se aproximando por trás de mim. Parecia eu ela não fazia barulho quando andava.

"Ei, Rosalie..." eu a cumprimentei rapidamente, então mergulhei na história toda sem hesitação.

"E então nós temos que sair e comprar para ela um novo guarda-roupa e a decoração para o quarto,"terminei. Rosalie apenas me encarou, sua boca formando um pequeno "o". Então, ela ficou tão brava quanto eu, xingando e amaldiçoando Charlie ao inferno milhares de vezes. Eu apenas me concentrei em minhas unhas até que ela tivesse terminado – ninguém poderia acalmar Rosalie enquanto ela estivesse no meio de um discurso tão longo.

"Ok, Alice," ela disse, controlando sua voz. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando esquecer sua fúria, então eu realmente poderia conversar com ela como uma pessoa sã. "Vamos embora." Eu assenti rapidamente e saltei para dentro de sua veloz BMW.

Conversamos o caminho inteiro sobre o que compraríamos para o quarto de Bella, já que faríamos essas compras primeiro. Finalmente, depois de muito debater, decidimos por paredes rosa escuro, um jogo de cama de bolinhas que tinha a mesma cor de fundo das paredes e manchas marrons para o design, uma mesa marrom claro, uma cadeira de couro cor de chocolate ao leite, muitos posters e molduras, e uma cabeceira de carvalho eu serviria enquanto Bella estivesse me nossa casa.

Depois de uma longa viagem, chegamos até a loja de ferragens. Embora Rose e eu já tivéssemos chegado a conclusão do que nós queríamos para o quarto de Bella, ainda discutimos sobre o que levar.

"Não Rosalie, isso total e completamente não combina com a Bella! Ela odeia preto!"

"Não! Vai combinar totalmente com tudo o que já escolhemos!" Eu revirei meus olhos. Rosalie havia escolhido uma luminária preta, da prateleira, e estava tentando me convencer a levá-la. Eu era teimosa e ela relutantemente devolveu o item.

"Tudo certo então, agora que já está tudo feito," eu disse brilhantemente enquanto saíamos da loja após 45 minutos, "vamos às compras do novo guarda-roupa dela!"

"Yay!" Rosalie grunhiu, batendo palmas e pulando. Ela parecia ter cinco anos.

"Eu sei. Também estou excitada, vamos embora!" Rosalie acelerou mais do que o dobro do limite permitido em direção ao gigantesco Shopping Center a nem dez minutos daqui. Sete, na verdade, se você for na velocidade da Rosalie.

Nós chegamos com uma parada abrupta ao meu paraíso na terra: o shopping.

"Venha, Ali, vamos até a American Eagle primeiro," Rosalie gritou sobre seu ombro.

Nós valsamos dentro da loja, e havia roupas por toda a parte. Compramos até _quase_ cairmos, o que foi por cerca de duas horas, e então Rose nos levou para casa para ajudar com toda a decoração.

Nós aprontamos tudo exceto a pintura, que seria completada com todos os meninos, e demos uma passo atrás para admirar nosso trabalho.

A colcha marrom e magenta de bolinhas e a cabeceira complementaram o quarto perfeitamente... apesar das paredes, é claro, que eram atualmente de um branco que não combinava.

"Essas paredes são horríveis," Rosalie suspirou, ecoando meus pensamentos. "Mas teremos que pintá-las depois." De repente, Edward enfiou sua cabeça dentro do quarto.

"Ei, moças, Bella virá para casa em uns dois dias, então vocês tem até lá para terminar o quarto." Com isso, ele se foi... para voltar para o hospital, eu supus. Carlisle havia me informado que ele não havia saído do lado de Bella até agora, e aquilo era somente para pegar algo para comer.

_Estranho, _pensei. _Ele realmente deve se importar com ela... ele nunca fez algo desse tipo por qualquer outra garota, nunca..._

"Rose?" perguntei, me virando em sua direção.

"Sim?"

"O Edward parece... diferente para você?" O rosto de Rosalie se retorceu ligeiramente enquanto pensava.

"Sim, ele parece," ela disse vagarosamente. "Desde que ele conheceu Bella. Eu não o tenho visto beijando uma garota, ou mesmo flertando com uma, salvo Bella. E, ele parece... mais legal. Eu não sei. Eu gosto mais do "novo" Edward," ela me disse.

"É, eu também. Bella parece ter feito bem a ele... bem gradualmente, mas ainda assim," adicionei. Rosalie assentiu.

Eu suspirei e puxei Rosálie em direção ao meu quarto, ainda refletindo sobre o que Bella tinha que havia mudado meu irmão.

**Bella POV**

Assim que eu acordei, senti uma pontada de decepção vendo que Edward não estava ali. _Boba_, disse a mim mesma. _Quem se importa se ele não está aqui? Isso não importa, além do mais, você o verá logo._

Eu me alegrei com a última parte. Eu o veria logo. Aquilo fez meu espírito se acender.

_Você gosta dele, não gosta? _Uma voz acusou no fundo de minha cabeça. Eu suspirei. Se minha própria mente estava perguntando se eu gostava dele, então eu não poderia mais negar isso.

Eu realmente gostava dele. Muito. Mais dos que qualquer um que já tenha conhecido. Suspirei de novo. Isso era tão complicado. Ele provavelmente não gostava de mim, mas eu teria que contar a ele de qualquer jeito. Seria muito difícil guardar segredo, desde que Alice era minha melhor amiga e iria morar com ele pelas próximas duas semanas.

A porta se abriu e Edward colocou a cabeça para dentro. _Ótimo,_ pensei sarcasticamente. Bem, pelo menos eu poderia acabar com isso.

Me sentei encostada aos travesseiros fofos e brancos. "Oi," murmurei timidamente. Ele me olhou deslumbrante. Houve uma pequena e confortável pausa antes de nós dois dizermos apressadamente, "Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa," em uníssono. Eu corei levemente enquanto Edward sorria.

"Você primeiro," ele me cutucou. Eu sacudi minha cabeça.

"Não, você. Isso é importante, então eu quero te contar no final." Ele suspirou e remexeu com suas mãos. Isso me surpreendeu. Edward normalmente não era nervoso.

"Ok," ele finalmente disse. "Eu realmente não sei a melhor maneira de te dizer isso, então eu apenas vou dizer – sem enrolação." Ele me olhou direto nos olhos. "Eu gosto de você, Bella. Eu gosto muito de você. Está tudo bem se você não gostar de mim, mas eu só precisava tirar meus sentimentos de dentro do peito." Ele se sentou numa cadeira próxima e colocou sua cabeça nas mãos. Devagar, gentilmente, eu levantei seu queixo com meu dedo.

"Eu também," sussurrei. "Eu queria te contar primeiro. Eu percebi que eu gostava de você desde o começo, eu só não queria me aproximar de ninguém, depois... da minha mãe." Eu engasguei. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram um pouco em surpresa, mas de outro modo, não aparentava nenhuma emoção.

De repente, ele se curvou e inclinou sua cabeça e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Foi um beijo doce que eu retribui ansiosamente, e lentamente, se tornou mais e mais intenso, até que nós estávamos num completo amasso.

Uma gargalhada estrondosa soou detrás de mim. "Arranjem um quarto," Emmett riu. Eu me afastei, afobada e corando furiosamente. Isso apenas fez com que ele resfolegasse mais ainda.

"Tecnicamente estamos em um quarto," Edward rebateu suavemente, pegando uma de minhas mãos e entrelaçando com a sua. Eu sorri. Eu não me importava se Alice enlouquecesse, ou se Emmett me provocaria, ou se cada garota da escola falasse de mim ou me lançassem olhares pelas costas de Edward. Eu estava apenas feliz que ele se sentia da mesma forma que eu, e isso era tudo o que importava.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Olá pessoas queridas, mil desculpas pela demora! Mas estou realmente muito cansada e o tratamento que estou fazendo não ajuda muito no meu ânimo. Os comprimidos me nocauteam!! E minha mommy fez uma cirurgia e quem está cuidando de TUDO na casa sou eu. (AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!). Enfim.**

**Bom, amanhã espero postar mais um capítulo para satisfazê-las(e a mim também)! Quero agradecer a todas as reviews e a quem tem adicionado essa fic ao review alert. Beijos, mil beijos:**

**tatianne beward**

**Princesa Rebeca Chiba**

**Priis Cullen**

**Acdy-chan**

**germanaaa**

**Ise Cullen**

**Alinne Viana**

**CahBigaiski**

**Muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal. Realmente as reviews ajudam muito na motivação da tradutora. Até amanhã!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Viram como sou uma mulher de palavra! O capítulo 13 está no ar!**

**Boa leitura**!

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bela POV**

"Cala a boca, Emmett," rosnei. Ele não poderia lidar com fato de que Edward e eu nos beijamos. Pelo menos não sem fazer uma cena.

"Então vocês simplesmente se... beijaram? Sem que ninguém lhes mandasse? Uau, Bella, eu realmente não acho que você namoraria esse carinha aqui. Você sabe quantas garotas ele já beijou?"

"Emmett, cale a droga da boca, por favor!" Edward rebateu, apertando a ponte do nariz com o polegar e o indicador.

"Oh, eu sinto muito; eu te aborreci Ediezinho?" Emmett perguntou fazendo voz de bebê em deboche. Aquilo foi a gota d´água. Eu estava a ponto de dar um tapa na cara de Emmett com toda a minha força, mas antes que eu pudesse atacá-lo, a mão forte e quente de alguém pegou a minha e a abaixou. Eu virei para encarar Edward.

"Por que você me deteve?" eu disse friamente. "Eu realmente queria acertá-lo. Emmett está me dando nos nervos." Edward deu meu favorito, arrasador e lindo sorrio antes de perguntar, "Você está chateada comigo?"

"Sim."

"Bem, eu acho que nós teremos que mudar isso, não é mesmo?" Edward murmurou, inclinando-se em direção ao meu rosto. Eu obedeci ansiosamente, esticando meu pescoço, então ele não teria que se abaixar tanto. O beijo foi doce e gentil, mas também ardente.

Alguém atrás de nós limpou a garganta. Eu me virei corando totalmente para ver o pai de Edward sorrindo.

"Bem, agora que vocês terminaram com _isso,_" ele disse, "eu estou aqui para anunciar que você poderá ir para nossa casa em algumas horas. Você está se curando rapidamente, e já que eu tenho alguns equipamentos do hospital em casa, você pode descansar em nossa casa. Tenho certeza de que você não quer ficar no hospital por mais tempo do que deveria." Eu sacudi minha cabeça vigorosamente. De jeito nenhum eu iria ficar nesse lugar cheio de doenças quando tinha uma opção bem melhor.

_Três horas depois..._

"Ok, essas são suas últimas coisas," Edward proclamou. Nós havíamos voltado até minha antiga casa para pegar o resto da minha escassa coleção de roupas. Eu não tinha nenhuma bugiganga, então toda a minha bagagem estava embalada dentro de uma pequena bolsa de lona que achei jogada no antigo quarto de Charlie.

"É..." murmurei distraidamente. Eu estava andando pela casa, como se fosse a última ver que eu a veria.

Sério, não era assim tão ruim. Charlie havia encoberto tanto a casa que ela parecia horrível.

"Você está pronta para ir?" Ouvi a voz de Edward sussurrar em meu ouvido. Eu pulei um pouco. Edward sorria para mim.

"Hum... sim. Só... espere um segundo," sussurrei, minha voz um pouco entrecortada. Edward assentiu e pegou minha mão.

"Você sabe," murmurei, "aqui era onde ele costumava me espancar." Ao som de minha voz dizendo "espancar", seu corpo imediatamente enrijeceu.

"O quê?" ele perguntou, embora eu soubesse que ele me ouviu perfeitamente bem.

"Aqui é onde ele costumava me espancar. Aqui, na cozinha. Ou na sala. Tem manchas de sangue por toda a parte." De repente, meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Eu rapidamente as pisquei de volta, apenas por força de hábito.

"Está tudo bem, Bella, você pode chorar," Edward me disse suavemente, envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura. Eu sacudi minha cabeça.

"Não, eu não posso chorar, é como se estivesse demonstrando fraqueza-"

"Bella," Edward disse firmemente, "não é como demonstrar fraqueza, de jeito nenhum. Isso mostra que você tem emoções o bastante e que precisa de uma válvula de escape." Eu assenti. Meus olhos começaram a minar novamente, mas pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu não as detive. Eu as deixei rolar por minhas bochechas enquanto Edward me abraçava apertado em seu peito, provavelmente acabando com sua camisa durante o processo.

Eu estava chorando apenas por que estava de volta a casa e memórias dolorosas estavam ressurgindo. Claro, parte do motivo era esse, mas não todo definitivamente. Eu estava chorando todas as lágrimas que eu vinha mantendo presas dentro de mim. Eu estava chorando por todos os espancamentos, pela morte de minha mãe, pela agonia que eu sabia que Phil, seu noivo, agüentou por causa disso.

Eu chorei direto por cinco minutos, deixando tudo sair. Então, finalmente, eu me afastei do abraço de Edward, por mais que eu quisesse ficar lá, e tentei pegar a pequena bolsa. Atente para a parte da tentativa, porque tão logo eu a levante do chão, o minúsculo monte de peso me arrastou de volta para o chão. Antes que eu pudesse colidir com o chão, Edward, meu herói pessoal, me pegou seguramente com seus braços ao redor de minha cintura.

"Deixe-me carregar isso," ele disse, sua voz gentil e doce. Eu assenti e empurrei a bolsa em sua direção. Mas antes que eu pudesse soltá-la, Edward pegou minha mão e me colocou de pé então nossos rostos estavam apenas há alguns centímetros de distância.

"Você está bem?" ele respirava. Eu assenti.

De repente, inesperadamente, ele investiu e depositou um pequeno beijo em meus lábios. Eu estava surpresa, não de um jeito desagradável, mas eu retribui o beijo imediatamente, provavelmente com mais força do que ela achava que eu poderia reunir.

Ainda me amparando um pouco, Edward pousou uma mão em minha cabeça, enquanto eu envolvia seu corpo com meus braços, o prendendo ali, nunca querendo deixá-lo sair. Como nosso outro beijo, a intensidade aumentou e aumentou, mas finalmente, Edward teve que quebrá-lo.

"Nós temos que ir," ele disse, lançando-me um sorriso deslumbrante. Eu fui deslumbrada temporariamente, mas então assenti. Tonta, eu fui em direção ao Volvo, o carro em que viemos.

Eu ouvi Edward rir, então ele me pegou suavemente e me carregou em seu colo até o carro prateado. Dei uma pequena risada. Quando ele estava prestes a abrir a porta do passageiro para que eu entrasse, eu balancei minhas pernas para fora de seus braços e o prendi contra o carro, minha cabeça inclinando-se um pouco.

"Cinco minutos?" eu perguntei, um olhar suplicante tomando conta de minhas feições. Ele riu baixinho.

"O que acha de ser em casa? Nossos quartos são bem próximos um do outro..." eu assenti vigorosamente.

Edward acelerou, muito para meu desconforto, a duas vezes acima do limite legal.

"Com pressa?" perguntei nervosamente. Ele sorriu.

"Não se preocupe, Bells, nós não vamos bater, e eu nunca levei uma multa."

"Mmhmm," murmurei, insatisfeita. Ele sorriu. Chegamos a sua gigantesca mansão branca em dez minutos, embora devesse levar no mínimo vinte.

Por um momento, tudo o que eu fiz foi ficar pasma com a casa. Era grande pra caramba, branca e linda. Eu a amei – parecia elegante e pura, mas não do jeito medo-demais-de-tocar-em-alguma-coisa-porque-vou-quebrar.

Nós tentamos entrar sem que Alice nos notasse, pois estava na sala assistindo TV, mas não tivemos tanta sorte.

"Ei, Edward, Bella! Então vocês não estão animados? Eu tenho a tonalidade perfeita para o seu quarto Bella, é tão _você_..." ele continuou divagando enquanto Edward esquivava-se em torno dela e fez um caminho mais curto pelas escadas de madeira clara, me carregando novamente.

"Tanto faz, Edward!" ouvi Alice falar. Eu quase podia ouvir seus olhos se revirando.

Finalmente, chegamos ao seu quarto. Seu carpete dourado era grosso e a sensação foi gostosa quando ele me colocou de pé. Havia uma enorme coleção de música que preenchia a parede oposta a que era completamente tomada por janelas. Ele não tinha muitos móveis, apenas uma grande cama com cabeceira que era uma tom mais escuro que o chão, um sofá de couro preto, e uma mesa marrom claro eu estava perto de seu armário, mas eu achava que ficava bom sem aquela tonelada de objetos espalhadas a volta. Combinava mais com Edward.

"Podemos, Srta Swan?" Edward perguntou, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Ele gesticulou em direção ao convidativo sofá, e tão logo sentamos nele, já estávamos nos inclinando em direção ao outro, nossos lábios implorando pelo toque.

Enquanto Edward e eu dávamos ardentes amassos no couro preto do sofá, eu pensei, _isso é o lar, e eu nunca quero deixá-lo._

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Amei este capítulo! :) **

**E aí, gostando do Edward cuidando da Bella? Daqui pra frente vocês verão muito disso. **

**Bom, como sempre, não posso deixar de agradecer as últimas reviews:**

**Alline Viana – como eu disse, daqui pra frente tem mais Edward carinhoso e cuidadoso. E sim o Charlie está à solta, então... obrigada e bjs!**

**CahBigaiski – obrigada pelo elogio, faço meu melhor para ser fiel à autora. fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos!**

**lydhyamsf – a autora e a tradutora agradecem! Bjs!**

**Priis Cullen – tá desculpada! Obrigada e bjs!**

**Acdy-chan – tá aí o seu pedido realizado. Bjs!**

**Flah Malfoy – obrigada adicionar esta fic como sua favorita. Bjs!**

**Muito obrigada pelos votos de melhoras (já estou bem melhor por sinal) e semana que vem tem mais pessoal!! Beijos para todas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ufa! Depois de mil anos, tá aqui mais um capítulo.**

**Boa leitura! **

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

"Vamos, querida, é hora de levantar," ouvi a voz aveludada de Edward sussurrar em meu ouvido. Acertei sua cabeça ainda grogue.

"Mais cinco minutos," resmunguei. Ele deu uma risada.

"Bella, Alice tem um balde cheio de água gelada, e ela não tem medo de usá-lo, então a não ser que você queira ficar encharcada..." e ele sumiu. Subitamente energizada, eu pulei fora da cama.

"Bom dia," eu bocejei, caminhando para o banheiro.

"Bom dia," eu o ouvi falar logo antes de fechar a porta do banheiro. Suspirando, me virei em direção ao grande espelho e encarei meu reflexo.

Eu estava horrível. Meu cabelo estava apontando para todos os lados, meus olhos sem brilho e com bolsas pesadas embaixo deles. _Deus, como raios ele conseguiu não rir de mim?_ Eu imaginei.

Me despindo rapidamente de meus pijamas, liguei o chuveiro e pulei dentro, me esbaldando no calor e conforto da água fumegante. Dez minutos depois de ter lavado meu cabelo e me ensaboado, eu ainda deixava o líquido quente relaxar todos os músculos do meu corpo.

Eles precisavam relaxar porque eu estava super- ultra ansiosa em ir para a escola. O que as pessoas iriam achar?

_Provavelmente achariam que eu sou esquisita e uma aberração_, pensei sombriamente. Ninguém vai querer seu meu amigo depois disso, provavelmente, exceto os Cullen.

_Tanto faz, _pensei._ O que será, será._

Lentamente, me aprontei para a escola, vestindo a calça skinny preta, cinto de tachas, camiseta cinza justa, casaco xadrez preto e vermelho e o Converse branco de cano alto que Alice deixou para mim. Eu realmente não queria vestir aquela roupa – um jeans comum e uma camiseta estariam bem para mim – mas Alice ameaçou jogar meu skate fora se eu não vestisse.

Finalmente, depois de estar pronta, eu desci, esperando me esquivar de minha amiga pixel para que ela não pudesse criticar meu estilo e me arrastar para cima e renovar meu corpo. Não tive muita sorte.

"Onde você acha que vai, senhorita?" Alice gritou enquanto eu abria a porta dos fundos. Droga, eu estava tão perto!

"Eu estou indo para a escola. Onde você está indo?"

"Ah, não você não está. Primeiramente, você não está usando absolutamente nenhuma maquiagem, você não fez nada com seu cabelo, e não tem cadarços nos seus sapatos!"

"Bem, Alice, eu não uso maquiagem; diabos, acho que nem tenho alguma, meu cabelo parece perfeitamente bem solto, e eu gosto dos meus sapatos sem nenhum cardarço."

Alice agarrou minha mão e começou a me arrastar escada acima para o meu inferno pessoal: o banheiro dela.

"Bella, você é tão bonita, só precisa de alguns ajustes aqui e ali..." eu comecei a lutar.

"Edward!" gritei. "Ela me pegou! Me salve!" Seu maravilhoso rosto apareceu para mim de um canto.

"Desculpe," ele sorriu. "Eu meio que concordo com ela, então eu não vou te ajudar."

"Grande namorado você é!" eu chiei. Ele bufou. Alice tirou vantagem da minha distração ao conversar com Edward para me puxar para dentro de seu banheiro do tamanho de um quarto.

"Bella, você vai se sentar quietinha ou eu terei que chamar os rapazes para te segurar?". Farejando a derrota, eu suspirei e pulei em sua cadeira de salão, prometendo me comportar.

"Sim, Alice, eu me sentarei bem quietinha." Pelos vinte minutos seguintes, ela aplicou maquiagem em meus olhos e blush em meu rosto e fez uma trança embutida em meu cabelo.

"Bem," ela fungou quando acabou, "eu não posso fazer nada sobre os cadarços agora, porque eu não tenho tempo, mas pelo menos sua maquiagem e seu cabelo estão decentes." Enquanto isso, eu estava boquiaberta ao meu reflexo.

"Essa nem ao menos se parece comigo... uau, Alice, você é um gênio."

"Não sou mesmo?" ela perguntou convencidamente. Eu revirei meus olhos.

Eventualmente, Alice permitiu que eu deixasse seu banheiro cavernoso e voltasse para a cozinha. Edward estava esperando por mim, com um sorriso.

"Ei," ele me recebeu, arremessando uma barra de granola em minha direção.

"Eu estou brava com você," eu respondi bruscamente, aceitando o café da manhã.

"Por que?"

"Você deixou Alice me pegar."

"Bem, eu acho que eu tenho que mudar isso," ele murmurou, inclinando-se em direção ao meu rosto. Eu não sei se ele estava ciente disso ou não, mas ele era completamente intoxicante. Levemente, ele pressionou seus lábios aos meus.

"Você está brava comigo agora?" ele perguntou suavemente. Eu assenti, lentamente movimentando minha cabeça para cima e para baixo. Ele aprofundou o beijo devagar, exalando e soprando seu doce hálito sobre mim.

"E agora?" Eu não poderia resistir por mais tempo; eu apenas sacudi a cabeça um "não", suspirando enquanto isso.

"Não," suspirei. "Mas eu ainda quero que você me beije." Ele sorriu e deixou sua língua traçar meu lábio inferior.

"Eca, arranjem um quarto, eu estou comendo aqui," Emmett, que dormiu aqui noite passada, reclamou alto do outro lado da mesa. Eu corei num vermelho profundo e me afastei rapidamente de Edward. Obviamente, eu não o ouvi entrar.

"Que seja, Emmett," Edward rebateu aborrecidamente.

Eventualmente, o café da manhã acabou, então eu tive que ir para a minha temida escola.

"Mas Edward." Eu disse pela milionésima vez, "eu não quero ir para a escola. Todo mundo vai estar a par do meu caso e eu estarei sob pressão e tudo o mais e isso vai me fazer mais desastrada que o normal e eu vou tropeçar e eu terei que ir para a emergência de novo e vai ser sua culpa."

"Você disse isso tudo num fôlego só?"

"Pare de evitar a pergunta."

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, espertinha." Edward riu daquilo.

"Bem, eu chamo a atenção o tempo todo, e eu não tropeço em nada."

"Você não nasceu sendo eternamente desastrado," retorqui. Ele escorregou o braço em volta de minha cintura e sussurrou em meu ouvido, "relaxe, Bella, ninguém vai falar do seu caso ou coisa parecida. Apenas se acalme." Depois de dez minutos, ele finalmente foi capaz de me persuadir a sair de minha concha de nervosismo e relaxar.

Eu estava me divertindo com Emmett quando estacionamos num espaço vazio próximo ao refeitório. De repente, meus nervos afloraram, e minhas mãos começaram a se inquietar. Edward notou e as tomou nas suas.

"Relaxe, como eu disse, Bella, ninguém vai fazer alarde sobre isso." Eu suspirei e assenti.

No instante em que saímos do carro, porém, eu fui alvejada por olhares de todas as garotas num raio de dez metros. Especialmente de Lauren e suas aspirantes.

"Ela é tão vagabunda," ouvi uma delas sussurrar. "Quem ela pensa que é, tomando o Edward da Lauren desse jeito? Ele pertencia a ela."_(N/T: foi a tradução mais próxima que eu encontrei, pessoal)_

_Que diabos? _Pensei. _Edward pertencia a Lauren? Ele nunca sequer teve uma namorada antes. _Eu rejeitei o pensamento, porém, quando Edward pediu minha atenção, perguntando se poderia me acompanhar até a aula, eu aceitei alegremente.

As coisas estavam bem monótonas até o almoço, apesar de alguns cochichos e dedos apontando. Eu deixei aquilo passar, porque eu sabia que logo passaria – eu era apenas o novo motivo de fofocas. Amanhã eles acharão alguma coisa ou alguém novo que mantenha suas mentes ocupadas.

De qualquer maneira, estávamos sentados em nossa mesa, conversando sobre a enorme verruga que nosso professor de Espanhol tem no nariz, quando a rainha das vagabundas da escola, Lauren, se aproximou de mim. Eu a percebi primeiro.

"Sim, Lauren?" perguntei. "Você quer alguma coisa?"

"Tem," ela respondeu com sua desagradável e alta voz anasalada. Eu esperei por um segundo para que ela continuasse, mas ela apenas ficou de pé, com o traseiro grudado ali.

"Que seria?" cutuquei, como se ela não fosse dizer mais nada a não ser que eu o fizesse.

"Ah, claro. Que você fique longe de Edward porque nós estamos saindo." Eu tossi para esconder uma risada. Sim, claro.

"Hum, Lauren?" Edward falou. "Não, nós não estamos. Eu estou saindo com a Bella." Ela virou em sua direção.

"Eddie," ela cantarolou, "não, você não está. Você não sai com piranhas como ela. Eu e você estamos saindo juntos, lembra?"

"Hum, com licença?" cortei indignada. "_Eu_ uma piranha? E quanto a _você_?"

"Oh, por favor," ela zombou. "Eu não sou piranha." Eu fitei sua micro mini-saia e o decote em V super baixo.

"Bem, que seja," ela rejeitou o pensamento, acenando sua mão no ar. "Você só tem que ficar longo do Edward, e nós estaremos bem. Agora, venha cá Eddie."

"Não," eu disse simplesmente.

"O que você disse?" ela perguntou no que eu acho que significaria uma voz perigosa.

"Eu disse não. Edward é meu namorado, e eu gosto muito dele. Então, eu não vou ficar longe dele." Agora eu já estava de pé.

"Escute, piranha," ela sibilou dando um passo em minha direção, "você não merece Edward. Você foi espancada e Edward não gosta de nada danificado." Embora eu soubesse que em algum lugar lá no fundo o que ela disse não significava nada, suas palavras atingiram meus nervos. Obviamente, isso foi mostrado em meu rosto e linguagem corporal, então ela sorriu e continuou.

"É, ele não gosta de você, e você não o merece. Você era espancada e não merece ninguém. Eu fico imaginando por que o seu pai te batia... provavelmente porque você matou sua mãe ou coisa parecida," ela riu. Eu arfei por ar e agarrei meu peito. Me dizer que eu não era boa o bastante para Edward porque eu fui espancada era ruim o suficiente, mas colocar minha mãe nisso, e declarando que eu a matei, foi golpe baixo.

"Cai fora, Lauren," Edward ordenou friamente, pulando de sua cadeira e vindo em minha direção.

"Claro, tanto faz. Te vejo depois Eddiezinho," Lauren cantou. Ela virou, já de saída, mas alguma coisa a fez voltar.

"Você também, Swan," ela disse maldosamente e empurrou meus ombros com força.

Uma pessoa normal teria cambaleado para trás apenas alguns passos. Mas, como eu era muito desastrada e já estava fraca por ter saído recentemente do hospital, juntando o fato de estar em choque por ela ter dito todas aquelas coisas sobre mim, eu me espatifei no chão, por cima das costelas quebradas.

Uma agonia excruciante explodiu em meu peito onde meus ossos quebrados que estavam começando a sarar, fizeram com que eu gritasse de dor. Assim que eu caí, Edward estava do meu lado.

"Bella, você está bem? Bella? Bella!" ele perguntava freneticamente, esfregando minhas costas com seu dedo polegar.

"Eu... estou bem," consegui falar. "Espere apenas um segundo. Vai passar." A essa altura, todo mundo no refeitório estava se aglomerando num pequeno e apertado círculo em volta de mim e Edward. Eu arfei e me contorci por mais alguns segundos, então a dor começou a ceder, pouco a pouco.

"Aqui, querida, pegue isso," ouvi uma gentil voz dizer. Quando eu olhei para cima, os olhos azuis da cor do céu da Sra. Hammond fitavam os meus. Na palma de sua mão ela segurava dois pequenos analgésicos, eu supus.

Eu engoli rapidamente o remédio e suspirei de alívio quando a agonia regrediu rapidamente.

"Obrigada," eu disse grata, me sentando com a ajuda de Edward.

"Não tem de quê. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa ou eu posso ir?"

"Não, eu estou bem, a Sra. Pode ir."

"Ok, querida, apenas venha ao meu escritório se precisar de alguma coisa." Eu assenti, e ela se levantou e saiu, depois de mandar todo mundo para suas salas.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou preocupado, puxando meu braço para me ajudar a ficar de pé.

"Sim," murmurei. "E as pessoas não vão fazer alarde sobre isso, uma ova," completei após um segundo. Ele riu.

"Não tem nada para ver aqui, então caiam fora!" ele gritou aos espectadores. Todos que fingiam não ouvir se apressaram em sair. Edward e eu rimos.

Embora eu tenha rido, eu ainda podia sentir um pouco de queimação do lado, e eu sabia que tinha que me vingar de Lauren Mallory mesmo que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu estava meio enrolada aqui. A partir dessa semana eu já igualo os posts com o da autora (XxCBgymnasticsxX). Aí seremos todos felizes!!!**

**Mil beijos e obrigada por lerem:**

**AMRDS´**

**CahBigaiski (quando você vai postar de novo?)**

**Tatianne beward**

**Acdy-chan**

**Alline Viana**

**E para quem não tem conta no site ou está com preguiça de logar, as reviews anônimas estão liberadas!!! Portanto, preguiçosos de plantão que eu vi pelo traffic que passaram por aqui, COMENTEM!!**

**Beijinhos e até a próxima!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Falo com vocês lá embaixo!**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

Edward e eu fizemos nosso caminho até a aula de Biologia, brincando e bancando bobos durante todo o trajeto. Embora, secretamente, eu estivesse bolando jeitos em minha cabeça de revidar aquela vadia da Lauren. Enquanto eu debatia se deveria substituir o conteúdo de seu frasco de shampoo por tinta de cabelo da cor laranja neon, minhas pernas falharam novamente.

"Merda," amaldiçoei, esperando pelo impacto do chão em minhas costas. Mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, encontrei os braços de Edward ao redor de minha cintura, preocupação brilhava em suas orbes esmeralda.

"Você está bem?" ele murmurou, me ajudando a ficar de pé.

"Sim," murmurei de volta.

"Está tudo bem querida, você começará a terapia logo, então você ficará bem..." sua voz foi sumindo enquanto ele via a expressão aterrorizada em meu rosto.

Imagens piscaram em minha cabeça... Charlie me espancando pra valer, me dizendo que este era seu tipo de "terapia"... Renee tomando aquelas pílulas da terapia para que então pudesse superar a morte de Phil... como todas as crianças malucas da minha antiga escola costumavam ir para a "terapia", mas nunca pareceu funcionar...

Eu não percebi que estava gritando e chutando até que Edward me prendeu contra a parede.

"Você não pode me fazer ir! Não me faça ir, eu não quero ir!" eu gritei freneticamente, empurrando os braços de Edward para fazer com que ele me soltasse, mas ele me segurou com força.

"Bella, acalme-se," ele sussurrou. Quando eu apenas o ignorei e continuei a gritar, ele pressionou os lábios aos meus, urgente e suave tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu imediatamente fiquei mais interessada em dar uns amassos que ser uma maníaca, então eu correspondi ansiosamente, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços, ondulando seus indomáveis cabelos...

"Swan, largue ele! Ele é meu!" Ouvi uma voz anasalada ordenar, e em senti sendo empurrada para trás. Eu tropecei mas recuperei meu equilíbrio rapidamente, a tempo de ver Lauren se jogando em Edward, tentando pressionar seu lábios finos e duros nos lábios cheios e macios dele.

"Eddie," ele cantarolou, "eu iria amar tanto se você começasse a corresponder meu beijo."

"Hum.." Edward falou aturdido, "você pode por favor me largar?"

"Eddie, por que eu iria querer fazer isso?" ela ronronou. Aquela foi a gota d´água. Avançando fortemente em direção a perigosamente magra figura de Lauren, agarrei a parte de trás de seus artificialmente bronzeados braços e a empurrei para o outro lado do corredor.

"Por Deus, vadia, quando você vai aprender?" rosnei exasperadamente, reivindicando a mão de Edward. Lauren estreitou os olhos para mim.

"Bem, Swanzinha, eu não preciso aprender, eu já sei tudo o que eu preciso – que você é uma vagabunda e eu não. Então você pode calar a boca."

"A é? Bem, me deixa te dizer uma coisa, Lauren-"

Edward me cortou, murmurando tranquilizadoramente em meu ouvido, "Ela não vale a pena, ela não vale a pena." Eu respirei profundamente, olhei no fundo de seus olhos verdes, e assenti. Ele sorriu.

Enquanto isso, Lauren se aproximava de nós com o punho erguido. Logo que eu virei a cabeça em sua direção, ela lançou um soco fraco em minha mandíbula. Eu quase ri de sua patética tentativa, mas ao invés disso, levantei minha mão e a fechei como uma bola, lançando um malvado gancho de direita certeiro entre sua orelha e sua mandíbula. Ei, se eu tinha que viver com Charlie, pelo menos deveria aprender algumas coisas.

Depois disso, um pequeno rosnado saiu de sua boca, Lauren gritou de dor e apontou o dedo para mim, enquanto a outra mão voou para massagear o local atingido.

"Sua vadiazinha!" ela gritou. "Eu acho que você quebrou minha mandíbula! Eu nem ao menos te bati assim tão forte!" Naquele momento, um professor entrou e viu toda a cena.

"Crianças!" sua voz soou. Eu ergui meu pescoço ligeiramente para ver o Sr. Varner de pé próximo aos armários com suas mãos em seus pequenos e rechonchudos quadris. Ótimo, pensei sarcasticamente. Não apenas um professor me pega socando a cara da Lauren, mas como e o professor que não me suporta por nenhuma razão aparente.

"Venham ao gabinete do diretor comigo, agora!" ele instruiu curtamente, girando sobre seus calcanhares e seguindo em direção ao escritório do Sr. Greene. Eu suspirei. Eu poderia tentar correr, mas isso apenas causaria mais problemas para mim e Edward, porque eu sabia que ele me seguiria.

Eventualmente, chegamos ao gabinete do diretor, o Sr. Varner mantendo um silêncio glacial por todo o caminho. Fiquei tentada em conversar com ele, tentando explicar o que realmente aconteceu, mas toda vez que eu abria minha boca para falar, ele me lançou um olhar mortal que dizia _cale sua boca ou estará num problema maior do que já está._

Me senti ligeiramente nervosa conforme nos aproximávamos da pesada porta de carvalho. Eu estava certa de que os pais de Edward _muito_ bravos comigo se descobrissem, mas bem, nunca se sabe. Não é como se eles fossem meus verdadeiros guardiões, então eles provavelmente não ficariam bravos se _eu_ me metesse em confusão, mas arrastar Edward pra dentro dessa bagunça os deixaria meio que putos.

"Vamos, entrem," grunhiu o Sr. Varner, abrindo a porta. O , o diretor, desviou o olhar de seu trabalho. Vendo nós quatro, seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, mas ele empurrou o papel fora do caminho, dobrou suas mãos, e perguntou, ", o que significa isso?"

"Eu via a aqui golpeando a na mandíbula. Eu não tenho certeza de quais foram seus motivos, mas eu precisei apartar a briga antes que ficasse pior," ele informou ao em um tom de auto suficiência. Eu revirei internamente meus olhos. Obviamente, o se sentiu como um herói por apartar a briga de suas garotas de escola.

"Entendo," respondeu o , estreitando seus olhos se voltando para nós três. "E o que este jovem rapaz tem a ver com isso?"

"Na verdade nada. Ele estava lá, então eu o trouxe junto," respondeu o professor de Matemática com um tom de desapontamento. De novo, o olho dentro de minha cabeça deu uma volta. Honestamente, se ele odiava crianças tanto que ele saiu de seu caminho para colocá-los em apuros, por que ele era um professor?

"Sim, bem, talvez ele possa nos dar um relato imparcial sobre o que realmente aconteceu," sugeriu o diretor. "Vá em frente ."

"Senhor!" gritou Lauren. "Ele provavelmente não pode dar um "relato imparcial" do que aconteceu, porque Bella Swan é a namorada dele, então ele vai tentar tirá-la da confusão!"

"Edward jamais-" eu comecei, minha voz esquentando e se elevando, mas antes que eu sequer pudesse terminar minha frase, o me interrompeu.

"Bem, se é esse o caso, eu suponho que posso apenas ouvir a todas as suas histórias, e decidirei o que vou fazer. Realmente, eu acho que estará tudo bem se o aqui contar a história, não importa quem seja sua namorada – eu sempre o considerei um rapaz muito fiel e honrável. Mas se você insiste, , então eu suponho que você pode ir primeiro. , pode retornar à sua aula, eu posso cuidar disso," ele dispensou. Lauren assentiu e começou ma explicação completa de sua versão do que aconteceu no corredor, me pintando como a vilã, ela como a vítima inocente, e Edward como meu cúmplice diabólico. Naturalmente.

"Bem, , eu estava caminhando para minha aula de Biologia do banheiro das meninas quando vi Bella e Edward indo para o mesmo lugar. Eu educadamente disse oi e estendi minha mão, mas quando Bella viu aquilo, ela veio até mim..." ela pausou para o que eu acredito ser um efeito dramático, "ela me socou! Edward apenas riu, e então ela me socou de novo! E então ela estava prestes a fazer de novo, mas então o veio ao meu socorro e ele a deteve de seus ataques maníacos. Então, , eu acho que o senhor deveria expulsar os dois da escola." Ela sentou em uma cadeira de costas duras, obviamente satisfeita consigo mesma. Eu bufei quietamente. Ela honestamente pensou que poderia se safar daquela falando aquele monte merda para o e me fazer ser expulsa. Diabos, ela nem ao menos disse aquilo em um tom convincente, muito menos inventou uma história acreditável.

"Entendo," disse o diretor cético. Era óbvio que ele não acreditou no relato de Lauren. "Vocês dois, deixem-me ouvir o que tem a dizer."

Eu disse o que realmente aconteceu, até mesmo a parte em que eu a soquei e fiz sua mandíbula estalar. Não era como se eu realmente pudesse me encrencar por aquilo, eu estava tecnicamente de defendendo.

Quando eu terminei de falar, Edward contou a ele a mesma história que eu quando lhe foi dada permissão. Eu poderia dizer, que ele tentava fazer com que o soco que dei em Lauren não parecesse tão mal dizendo, "Então Bella se defendeu," passando por alto a parte onde a boca de Lauren fez um som de estalo grosseiro.

"Entendo," disse depois que Edward concluiu. Ele olhou de Lauren, para mim, para Edward. "Bem, como dois de vocês tem a mesma história, eu estou mais propenso a acreditar em Bella e Edward, mas como eu não estava lá, eu não posso dizer quem está dizendo a verdade ou não. Então, embora eu me arrependa disso, estou dando a vocês três dias de castigo depois da escola, para amanhã, Quarta e Quinta. Será por uma hora, e vocês podem comparecer a sala do . tenham um bom dia." Ele se voltou para a papelada de antes. Eu estava furiosa. Eu não me importava se ficasse de castigo, mas Edward não fez nada!

"," comecei, pálida, mas Edward apertou minha mão, antecipando o que eu estava prestes a dizer, e murmurou, "Esqueça isso. Eu não me importo. Vamos apenas sai daqui." Eu estava prestes a protestar, mas quando olhei dentro de seus olhos esmeralda, minha determinação derreteu, e eu assenti vagarosamente e me permiti ser puxada de dentro do gabinete por meu namorado. Quando nós saímos, eu vi Lauren tentar passar sorrateiramente por nós.

"Lauren," eu chamei casualmente, numa voz quase amigável. Ela se virou relutantemente em minha direção. "Isso não acabou," continuei. "Eu _vou_ me vingar."

E com isso, eu girei sobre meus calcanhares e avancei para a aula de Biologia, acenando para Edward, que lançando um olhar de nojo para a garota magrela atrás de nós, seguiu, me alcançando com sua mão em minha cintura, ambos de nós bolando maneiras de nos vingar de Lauren no castigo amanhã.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Se eu pedir um milhão de desculpas, vocês me perdoam? *carinha de Alice* **

**Fiquei mega ocupada pessoal mas, espero, que essa semana eu consiga postar pelo menos mais dois capítulos. **

**Bom, daqui pra frente o negócio vai ficar mais... angustiante! :(**** Então, comprem já seus lencinhos de papel e me aguardem para as próximas surpresas.**

**Bom, momento beijinhos e agradecimentos:**

**Alline Viana, tatianne beward, lydhyamsf, Acdy-chan, Ruça, Ruiva, CahBigaiski, Dany Cullen, kinhaa, Dri Weasley.**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews meninas! E lembrando aos sedentários de plantão que as reviews anônimas estão liberadas!**

**Beijos, sonhem com o Edward e até a próxima!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Desculpem pela demora e boa leitura.**

**Bella POV**

"Estúpida, convencida, vadia boa pra nada!" Eu me enfureci para Edward quando chegamos em casa. Estávamos em seu quarto, deitados juntos em sua cama. Ele levou tudo pacificamente, assentindo à cada palavra que eu dizia.

"Eu odeio aquela Lauren maldita com todas as minhas forças. Deus , porque diabos ela agiu daquele jeito no gabinete do diretor? Isso é tãoooo injusto..."

"Bella," Edward disse, parecendo bem divertido. "Você realmente socou ela."

Eu o encarei surpresa. Ele pensou que _eu_ estivesse chateada por ter acabado pegando uma detenção? Não, não, não. Eu não poderia me importar menos com o que a escola fizesse comigo – parecia um alívio depois de Charlie. Eu me importava que eles pusessem _ele_ de castigo comigo.

"Edward," eu disse pacientemente, como se estivesse explicando um conceito simples a uma criança pequena, "eu não dou a mínima sobre-"

"Olha a boca, por favor!" Esme me disse enquanto entrava no quarto. Eu assenti, pensando secretamente estar muito feliz por ela não ter entrado aqui quando eu xingava Lauren.

"Certo. Eu não me importo se eles me colocarem em todos os castigos do mundo. Parece quase _agradável_ depois de meu pai e tudo mais. O negócio é, eles te colocam de castigo só porque você estava lá. Isso é o que me importa." Edward pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa, embora eu já tenha lhe dito isso, mas essa foi a primeira vez em que foi absorvido.

"Hum, Bella? Eu já estive mais vezes de castigo do que Alice tem pares de sapatos. Então honestamente, uma a mais não vai me matar. Eu nem me importo tanto, contanto que seja com você."

Oh, certo, eu esqueci. Esme estava totalmente tranqüila com Edward se metendo em problemas – quando ela ouviu nossos motivos, ela disse que foi injusto qualquer um de nós dois termos ficado de castigo. Eu penso, lá no fundo, eu sempre soube que ela nunca ficaria zangada por algo desse tipo, mas ei, eu sou uma adolescente extremamente emocional – eu exagero tudo além das proporções.

"Bem, eu ainda acho que foi muita idiotice do diretor te colocar de castigo de qualquer jeito," eu disse teimosamente. Ele revirou os olhos.

Depois disso, nós conversamos sobre pequenas coisas, como nosso dever de casa e esportes, coisas desse tipo. Em minha mente, porém, eu estava me lembrando de conversar com Alice sobre me vingar de Lauren.

Eventualmente, Edward teve que tomar banho, então eu sai para encontrar o quarto da Rainha da Vingança na mansão gigantesca. Finalmente, depois de cinco minutos vagando por corredores impecáveis, eu encontrei. É claro, haviam pôsteres, decorações, e um coração fluorescente na porta, fazendo com que o quarto se destacasse como um farol em meio as outras portas comuns.

Eu bati hesitante. Instantaneamente, a porta coberta foi aberta, e a fadinha pixel estava me arrastando para dentro do quarto. Eu olhei em volta, boquiaberta.

Ela tinha uma estilosa cama com desenhos preto e branco com almofadas combinando. Sua cabeceira e cômoda, a qual era salpicada com perfumes , maquiagens, e óculos escuros, eram de um carvalho escuro, e ela tinha um dossel num rosa claro em volta da área de dormir. As paredes do quarto de Alice eram cobertas por uma rosa choque com desenhos em verde brilhante por todo ele. O chão de madeira estava apinhado de caixas de sapatos de marca e bolsas de roupas. Um gigantesco closet e um banheiro ficavam um ao lado do outro. No geral, o quarto era espetacular.

"Eu sei, meu quarto não é maravilhoso?" Alice disse convencidamente. Eu assenti, ainda em choque da transição aguda do quarto de Alice vinda do corredor.

"De qualquer modo, eu ouvi sobre o que aconteceu com Lauren, e eu suponho que você queira vingança, certo?" Eu mal tive tempo suficiente para mover minha cabeça antes dela me empurrar sentada em sua cama e me lançar alguns trotes detalhados.

"Então talvez nós pudéssemos fazer algo tipo fazer o cabelo dela mudar de cor... ou talvez colá-la na cadeira – não muito original, porém eficaz; outra coisa que poderíamos fazer é que Edward flertasse com ela e de algum jeito fazer com que ela parecesse uma idiota-"

"Opa, opa Alice, espera aí um segundo. Vamos do começo."

Pela hora seguinte, Alice e eu tramamos um planos à prova de tolos para ter certeza de que Lauren não fará nada desse tipo nunca mais.

**O dia seguinte**

O dia na escola passou lentamente, mas finalmente, Edward e eu chegamos ao nosso castigo. Eu sorri antecipadamente – Lauren ia me pagar.

Nós chegamos a sala de detenção, Edward e eu encarando Lauren, e Lauren e uma de suas aprendizes que havia se metido em encrenca logo depois dela – provavelmente para eu Lauren não precisasse ir sem reforço – fazendo o mesmo conosco.

Finalmente, o Sr. Avery, o cara da detenção/almoço/custódia nos mandou ficar quietos, ou então pegaríamos outra detenção. Eu reverei meus olhos. Por que ele aceitou esse emprego, não é que ele não goste de crianças... bem, na verdade, ele realmente as odiava.

Eu estava prestes a iniciar a fase um do meu plano quando o Sr. Avery grunhiu para que eu fosse até sua mesa e pegasse o pedaço de papel que ele estava segurando para mim e entregasse para a Sra. Lake, que estava no prédio A. eu dei de ombros e o peguei. Eu poderia começar minha vingança quando voltasse.

Dando a Edward um rápido abraço, caminhei para fora da sala e saí do prédio. Como sempre, estava chovendo, mas não estava tão ruim hoje. Parecia até bom, refrescante.

Eu estava talvez a um metro e meio do prédio de que saí quando o farfalhar de arbustos chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu olhei rapidamente em volta e encarei o arbusto, que agora ondulava um pouco ao vento. Assisti a isso por mais alguns segundos, não se moveu mais, então concluí que talvez fosse um esquilo ou algo do tipo.

Eu andei mais alguns metros quando o barulho veio de novo, mas eu não me virei dessa vez. Não era como se a coisa pudesse vir até mim e me atacar.

Direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda. Eu dei mais quatro passos, mas então eu parei morta de medo e choque quando senti o frio metal do cano de uma arma pressionado contra minhas costas. Uma voz áspera me instruiu a me virar lentamente.

O homem tinha cabelos um pouco grandes e pretos, com uma barba por fazer e alguns dentes quebrados. Suas roupas eram todas pretas, e em uma mão ele segurava um revolver prateado, a outro uma corda num tom amarelado. Eu não ousei gritar porque ela atiraria em mim, eu não poderia correr porque ele atiraria em mim, então eu poderia somente concordar com o que quer que ele me mandasse fazer e torcer para não morrer durante o processo.

Empurrando sua arma em meu estomago, o estranho me levou até uma velha van preta que estava há algumas vagas de distância do Volvo de Edward. Ele me pegou apertado pelo braço, me jogou dentro, e deu a volta até o lado do motorista enquanto entregava a corda para o passageiro, que virou seu corpo então eu pude vê-lo.

Meu estômago gelou de medo, fazendo minhas feições se distorcerem em horror. Debaixo de um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos estava a nojenta, sorridente, maníaca,

Face doente de ninguém mais que meu pai, Charlie.

**Edward POV**

Eu batia meus pés com impaciência e preocupação. O que poderia fazer Bella demorar tanto? Ela saiu faz dez minutos, e depois que o chamou a , Bella não tinha aparecido. Ele saiu para procurá-la, junto com alguns funcionários, e nenhum deles havia voltado ainda.

Subtamente, o , nosso diretor, adentrou nossa sala, suando frio.

"Vão para casa, todos vocês," ele ordenou. "Vão para casa agora, nós precisamos chamar a polícia."

"O que aconteceu?" exigi, levantando de minha cadeira.

"A foi vista dentro de uma van preta com dois homens em nosso estacionamento. Eles partiram antes que pudéssemos identificá-los ou a placa, mas acreditamos que seja o dela que a levou. Agora vão para casa, agora."

Eu não discuti, mas também não me movi. Eu estava preso no lugar em horror e choque. Bella foi levada pelo pai? Não. Não podia ser.

Mas quando a horrível realização me atingiu, eu descobri que _era_ real, e ela _havia_ sido levada. Não. Isso não pode acontecer... e se ela estivesse...?

Não. Eu não posso pensar assim. Ela não pode estar. Dói demais pensar assim.

Mas uma pequena, deprimente, pessimista voz no fundo da minha mente já estava convencida de que estivesse... morta... disse:

_Eu nem tive a chance de dizer adeus._

*******************************************************************************************************

**Pois é pessoal, de agora em diante preparem-se para rios de lágrimas e taquicardias. (tive as duas e mais)**

**Beijos para:**

**CajBigaiski**

**Ccullen-BR**

**Dany Cullen**

**Tchinky Cullen**

**Anne Lima**

**Wine Cullen**

**Rachel Swan Cullen**

**Lillyth Cullen **

**Acdy-chan **

**Que deixaram reviews e/ou colocaram essa tradução (que pertence a XxBCgymnasticsxX) como favorite story e story alert.**

**E, bem, é sempre bom lembrar que vocês não só podem como devem deixar reviews. Se vocês forem bem legais comigo e deixando algumas reviews, eu posto o próximo capítulo amanhã. E eu posso dizer que ele é CHOCANTE! Nem eu imaginava isso.**

**Bom, beijos e até a próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Essa é uma tradução autorizada do original de mesmo nome da autora XxBCgymnasticsxX**

**Preparem os lenços e as armas para lerem este capítulo. Vocês vão entrar em choque!**

**************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

Um turbilhão de flashes de cores por trás de minha mente, rodopiando com pedaços de minha vida desconexa. Eu não podia me mover... era imobilizador. Eu estava me afogando... afogando... afogando em um mar de minhas próprias memórias, rugindo em ondas grandes demais para eu escapar. E agora, tão perto de minha própria morte, estou começando a perceber o quão bonita a vida pode realmente ser.

Havia um último rosto, e então a escuridão me engoliu.

Edward...

Rastejar de volta ao mundo real fez um lento, progresso agravante, como um verme deslizando de um buraco no chão.

Eu estava em algum lugar entre ficando consciente e sonolenta quando uma voz alta e arrastada me saudou com grande sensibilização.

"Olhe para isso Charlie!" disse lentamente. "Ela – ela está" o homem se deteve por um segundo para soluçar, "acordando!" ele terminou, tipo de orgulho estúpido colorindo seu tom de voz.

Tentando fazer meu movimento imperceptível, semicerrei meu olho esquerdo para avaliar à minha volta.

Três homens estavam me observando. Ou devo dizer, dois homens com um quase rapaz, com cerca de dezessete anos por aí, me observando. Ele e o homem que falou se pareciam, e me pareciam terrivelmente familiar...

O outro cara era meu pai. Espere, mas meu pai não deveria estar fugindo?

Então a terrível percepção da verdade veio de encontra a mim. O castigo. O estacionamento. E o seqüestro.

Eu sentei rapidamente no chão duro onde estava deitada. Ou melhor, tentei. Na metade da ação, eu fui empurrada por algo. Olhando em volta no meio da risada doentia dos indivíduos, eu percebi a presença de uma corda me amarrando ao que parecida ser a parede de uma van gigantesca. Oh, é claro. Parecia porque eu _estava_ dentro de uma van gigantesca. Uma preta, para ser mais precisa.

O mais novo me olhava com interesse enquanto eu me encolhia de medo pelo seu olhar.

"Você tem uma bela filha aqui, Charlie," ele disse lentamente. A risada aumentou.

"Eu sei Jacob, eu sei o que você quer," Charlie disse cruelmente, ainda rindo um pouco, "mas nós temos que ir para algum lugar onde os policiais não estejam rastejando feito formigas. Então, você poderá fazer o que você quiser." Por um segundo, eu não acompanhei, porque minha mente estava tão cheia de um terror paralizante. Então, a ficha caiu, e eu não pude segurar meu pequeno chiado de medo. Novamente, a risada doentia foi um pouco mais alta.

"Assustada não é, vagabunda?" Charlie zombou de mim. "Você com certeza deveria estar. O Jake aqui é violento." Com isso, ele chutou minhas costelas, com força. Eu choraminguei quase inaudível enquanto senti e ouvi meu osso quebrar.

"Sua vagabundinha!" O outro homem de repente gritou, bêbado. "Charlie te alimentou! Ele te deixou morar na casa dele! Você deveria ser grata. Mas não." Ele gritou pra mim. "Você foi e o delatou para a maldita policia e o FBI e toda essa merda. É-por-isso-que-voce-é-uma-vagabunda." Depois que ele disse cada palavra, foi enfatizado com um golpe em cada lado do meu peito ou minha barriga. Quando ele acabou, meus pulmões estavam completamente desprovidos de oxigênio.

Sobre meu arfar e através de meu atordoamento de dor, ouvi a voz de Charlie perguntar aos outros, "O quê nossa fonte disse?"

"Não passamos por nenhuma ponte," Billy, a quem lembrei ser o pai de Jacob, arrastou. Bem, isso explicou porque ele estava bêbado – William Black era conhecido em Forks por ter problemas com a bebida.

Então, sem aviso. Billy desmaiou. Os deviam estar acostumados porque eles não pareceram nem um pouco surpresos.

"Ele disse que eles estão checando alguns por quilômetros, e estão notificando a outra unidade de polícia do estado. Então, tudo o que devemos fazer é dirigir até Vegas mais ou menos, talvez para em Cali no caminho. Então estaremos com tudo proto- eles não irão procurar lá." Eu praticamente podia ouvi-lo dar de ombros.

"Excelente," Charlie falou arrastado. "Fácil. E você!" Ele se virou para mim, sua voz cheia de veneno. Meu coração afundou enquanto meu corpo e mente se prepararam para alguma séria sobrecarga de dor. Eu esperava que talvez, apenas talvez, eles se esquecessem de mim esta noite. É claro que não.

"Você... vejamos... eu tenho negócios a resolver," ele disse refletidamente. "James está dirigindo o carro... Bill está bêbado demais para qualquer coisa a não ser dormir... então só resta você, Jake," ele disse a um sorridente Jacob.

"Mas" um sorriso maníaco passou por suas opacas feições, "nada _muito_ perverso, certo?"

O membro mais novo da família Black colocou os cantos de sua boca ainda mais para cima. Meus olhos estavam arregalados de terror enquanto ele avançava sobre mim, aquele olhar doentio enquanto ele estalava as juntas.

O espancamento em si não era tão mal. Na maioria das vezes, ele me socava bastante – sem lâminas ou coisa parecida. Mas logo depois do quinto chute seguido, ele prendeu sua boca à minha, me puxando violentamente contra ele e empurrando sua língua por minha garganta. Suas mãos largas estavam desabotoando minha camisa.

_Ele vai me violentar_, eu percebi. Não era exatamente surpreendente ou inesperado, mas isso não fazia com que fosse menos aterrorizante.

Então, quando ele estava prestes a abrir meu sutiã, Charlie chamou do banco da frente, "Jake, estamos em uma cidade, ligue para nossa fonte, você pode se divertir com a vagabunda mais tarde." Risadas maníacas encheram o carro.

Jacob assentiu e me jogou de volta, jogando sua própria camisa.

"Terminaremos isso mais tarde," ele me prometeu, enviando arrepios por minha coluna. Com isso, ele me deixou e se inclinou sobre seu pai adormecido. Eu me deitei ali, congelando e muito assustada, pensando.

_Eu fui para o castigo, fui seqüestrada por meu fugitivo e maníaco pai, estou sendo agredida de novo, e quase fui violentada. No geral, não é um de meus melhores dias, _pensei sarcasticamente.

Era bom que eu ainda podia fazer piada sobre isso em minha cabeça, mesmo sendo amargamente. Significava que eu ainda acreditava que alguém poderia me encontrar e me levar de volta para minha cidadezinha. Significava que eu ainda não havia desistido de ter esperanças.

Pelo menos, não ainda.

**Edward POV**

Bella. Sumiu. Bella. Sumiu.

Essas eram apenas as duas palavras que pareciam ser capazes de vagar em minha cabeça quando meu pai chamou em seu escritório. Eu arrastei meus pés, minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas e meus olhos ligeiramente fora de foco.

"Filho," Carlisle me disse, me avaliando enquanto eu me arrastava através da porta e me enterrava em uma cadeira, "você precisa se cuidar melhor. Nós vamos encontrá-la, e ela ficará bem. o pai dela provavelmente pedirá um resgate, nós pagaremos, e ele a deixará-ir." Ele tentou colocar uma confortante mão em meu ombro, mas eu me afastei e exigi, "e quantas vezes, em dez, as vítimas saem vivas?"

Ele não tinha uma resposta para essa pergunta, então ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e mudou para um assunto diferente.

"Edward, nada vai acontecer com ela. Eu sei disso. É a nossa pequena lutadora, Bella. Ela pode fazer qualquer coisa."

Eu sorri fracamente e lhe disse com tipo de voz vazia, desconectada, "É, eu realmente espero que sim."

E com isso, me virei e corri para fora de seu escritório, fora da casa, fora da propriedade para meu prezado Volvo. Eu tinha que fugir dali. Nesse momento... era demais.

Eventualmente, eu alcancei a clareira que eu levaria Bella. Bella. A qualquer hora em que eu pensasse nela, doía. A qualquer hora em que eu não pensasse nela, doía mais.

"Bella, por favor," sussurrei, uma lágrima solitária descia em minha bochecha enquanto eu deitava minha cabeça na grama fresca e fechava meus olhos, "por favor, não deixe nada acontecer com você. Eu não sei se serei capaz de agüentar a culpa e a dor."

**Carlisle POV**

Edward não deveria sofrer assim. A garota não era tão especial. Bonita, claro, mas especial? Não

Abri meu celular e selecionei a terceira pessoa na lista de contato.

"Ei."

A voz áspera me saudou e me trouxe minha atenção do por que eu estava ligando.

"Ei. Charlie?"

"É."

"Eu tenho mais informações para você."

"Bom. O que é?" sorri friamente para a estável e monótona voz. Era por isso que eu gostava desse tipo de negócio. Ninguém era influenciado por nada, nem mesmo seus parceiros ou crianças.

"Os policiais acham que eles tem uma pistas sobre você estar indo para a Califórnia, então vá para Denver ou outro lugar. É isso."

"Obrigado." Ele desligou. Novamente, meus lábios se viraram para cima num pequeno e frígido sorriso. Bella provavelmente não escaparia dessa com vida. Nem eu também. Mas ei, eu gosto de um desafio. Recompensas monetárias são de bom grado.

**Edward POV**

Eu estive sentado ali por alguns momentos, apenas repetindo a mesma frase uma vez e outra em minha cabeça.

_Por favor, não morra Bella. Por favor, não morra. _

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Vocês também estão morrendo de ódio do Carlisle? Nem eu esperava por essa! Cretino. **

**Bom, momento desabafo off e momento agradecimentos on com super beijos para:**

**Acdy-chan**

**Ccyllen-BR**

**CahBigaiski**

**kinhaa**

**Alline Viana**

**Raphaella Paiva**

**rugue**

**Dany Cullen**

**Sandra Santos**

**LeNe Carter**

**Bom, mais uma vez eu digo, comentem. É gostoso e faz bem! Pra vocês e principalment pra mim!!**

**Beijinhossssssss**


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta fic é uma tradução autorizada pela autora XxBCgymnasticsxX do original de mesmo nome**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

Eu desabei de volta para a consciência, a visão turva e desorientada, procurando à volta por meu agressor...

Mas por sorte, Charlie havia ido. Eu não tenho certeza por quanto tempo estive desacordada, não que isso realmente importasse. Muita coisa não importava para mim agora. Pelo que eu podia dizer eu havia sido seqüestrada por aproximadamente cinco dias, mas poderia ser mais, porque eu não sabia dos acréscimos enquanto estava desacordada.

Por sorte, ainda não tínhamos ido longe o bastante para ir para um hotel ou coisa parecida, então Jacob não foi capaz de... fazer nada... comigo ainda, mas eu sabia que isso era só questão de tempo. O brilho doentio e distorcido em seus olhos que crescia mais e mais a cada dia me dizia que ele não queria esperar por muito tempo.

E os espancamentos também não estavam exatamente ajudando. Charlie tem me acertado e chutado deforma mais selvagem que nunca, e ele redescobriu a faca. Uma vez que Jacob descobriu sobre isso, ele o fez com prazer. Essa era uma de suas torturas favoritas agora.

Eu imaginei o havia feito para ter a merda de vida que eu tenho. Eu penei em minha infância, quando eu morava com minha mãe...

Imediatamente, eu detive aquela linha de pensamento. Eu não podia pensar me minha mãe, era doloroso demais, especialmente enquanto tudo isso acontecia...

Jacob invadiu o cômodo nesse momento, e eu podia dizer pelo seu olhar e seu cheiro que ele estava bêbado.

"Eu vou te levar para um clube," disse com a voz arrastada. "E você vai gostar... Charlie não precisa saber, precisa?" Ele assentia e falava consigo mesmo, enquanto eu apenas ficava sentada ali, tentando me afastar o máximo em direção à parede.

Em minha mente, eu estava travando uma luta feroz comigo mesma. Ir para o clube, risco de deixar Charlie furioso, e ter a chance de Jake me violentar versus a possibilidade de conseguir ajuda. A guerra interna continuou por minutos sem fim, enquanto Jake divagava consigo mesmo.

Finalmente, a mais ousada, mais desesperada parte de mim esmagou a outra, e eu decidi que não contaria a Charlie sobre isso e teria minha chance. Essa oportunidade provavelmente não aconteceria de novo, com Charlie tendo saído por algum tempo e Jacob e Billy bêbados.

"Sim, claro," ronronei para ele em minha mais sedutora voz. Eu rastejei para o mais perto que pude dele sem que a corda machucasse meus braços e pernas. "É claro que eu quero ir para um clube com você... nós podemos ficar bêbados e..." eu parei sugestivamente. Em meu cérebro, eu estava com nojo de mim mesma. Onde diabos eu havia aprendido a fazer isso?

Os olhos de Jacob se iluminaram, e ele desamarrou as cordas rudemente e pegou minha mão, me guiando pra longe do carro.

"Vamos, docinho," falou arrastado, seu quente, fedido hálito fazendo minha garganta coçar, "vamos nos divertir."

Ele me tirou sorrateiramente da van, embora meu coração estivesse batendo tão forte que eu estava certa de que James, que estava dormindo no banco da frente, seria acordado pelo seu barulho.

_É agora_, eu pensei, minha mente a mil. _Essa é minha chance de conseguir ajuda. Eu poderia prender esses malditos idiotas e então voltar pra Edward... meu Edward..._

Eventualmente, com Jacob praticamente me arrastando pelo caminho, chegamos ao acostamento da estrada. Ele sorriu estupidamente.

"Vamos," ele proclamou. "Eu sei o caminho." Com isso, ele me jogou em suas gigantescas costas, prendeu meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, e começou a caminhar. Ele tentou conversar comigo, mas estava tão intoxicado que parecia mais sem sentido do que qualquer coisa.

_Espere um segundo – se ele está tão bêbado, eu poderia tirar alguma informação dele? Ele ficam falando de um tipo de fonte... eu poderia descobrir quem diabos essa pessoa é, e talvez pudesse fazer algo sobre eles também..._

"Jakey," eu disse na voz mais sexy que podia exibir. "Como você está?" deslizei para mais perto dele, embora cada partícula do meu corpo gritasse _fuja! Ele é perigoso!_

Jacob obviamente estava um pouco surpreso por minhas ações, mas de forma alguma significava que ele estava insatisfeito.

"Bella," ele murmurou em uma voz grossa, marcada pelo álcool. "Bella, minha linda Bella..."

Minha mente estava indignada pelo modo como ele me chamou de 'sua Bella', mas eu continuei.

"então, você sabe que eu te amo, certo?" ronronei, olhando em seu rosto e traçando os músculos de seu peito com meu dedo indicador.

"Mmmmm..." ele murmurou.

"Bem, você me ama também?"

"Mmmm... o quê? Oh, sim. Claro que amo," ele resmungou, seus olhos um pocuo desligados.

"Então," fiz beiçinho, "por que você fica guardando segredos de mim?"

"Eu nunca guardaria um segredo de você, querida," ele disse, parecendo indignado.

"sim, você está. Você e Charlie e Billy ficam falando de uma 'fonte', mas você não me contaria sobre ela." Com a palavra 'fonte' seus olhos ficaram ligeiramente mais cientes. Eu acho que mesmo bêbado, ele era um pouco cauteloso sobre essa informação em particular.

"Bem, docinho," ele sussurrou, me levantando um pouco desconfortável então meus olhos estavam nivelados aos seus, "você não pode saber. É para, ahn, seu próprio bem." ele sorriu. Deus, isso era irritante.

"Mas," eu persisti, "Eu te amo. E eu preciso muito, muito saber." Ele me colocou no chão, e eu pressionei minhas mãos levemente em seus bíceps largos. Subitamente, do nada, o perigo real desse plano me acertou.

_Você não sabe para onde diabos ele está te levando. Ele pode estar te levando para um beco escuro onde possa de violentar. Charlie pode chegar a qualquer momento, e então eu estou morta._

Quando eu acabei de pensar isso, um carro chiou na esquina, enchendo-nos com a luz dos faróis.

Me mantive perto da parede. A van escura não parecia que iria parar, mas eu precisava de ajuda, e talvez essas pessoas poderiam me dar o que eu estava procurando.

"Socorro!" eu gritei, sacudindo meus braços no ar. "Por favor! Eu preciso de ajuda!" Jacob tentou freneticamente cobrir minha boca, mas era tarde demais. A van deu uma parada brusca, e dois homens saltaram dela. Meus olhos se fecharam em alívio. Este terrível pesadelo provavelmente acabou.

Mas então, quando pude ver seus rostos mais de perto, meus olhos se arregalaram de terror, e eu percebi que não estava nem perto do fim. Porque as duas pessoas que supostamente iriam me 'ajudar' eram James e Charlie.

Charlie gritou, "Quem diabos você pensa que é, vagabunda?! Eu pensei que tivéssemos te perdido! Você teria arruinado essa porra toda! Deus, seu pedaço de merda inútil!" Ele me chutou muito, muito forte nas costelas. Eu caí, lágrimas silenciosas rolando por minha face.

"entre no carro," ele ordenou a James, então entrou na parte de trás. O fiel escudeiro de Charlie balançou meu corpo e me descarregou rudemente no carro.

Os olhos de Charlie tinham aquele brilho maníaco, aquele que eu sabia que ele tinha quando usava a faca. Eu choraminguei e me encurralei num canto, mas não tinha onde me esconder.

"Bem, se você fugir de novo, vadia," disse, e Jacob e James, que assistiam com interesse, riram, "então eles saberão disso."

Subitamente, sua mão passou como um raio e me atingiu no estômago, quebrando uma costela no processo. Eu quase deixei sair um grito, doeu tanto.

Mas comparado ao que ele fez depois, aquilo foi o paraíso. Porque o que ele fez depois foi tão horrível, tão agonizante, que somente alguém tão frio, cruel, e anti-social como Charlie sonharia em fazê-lo.

Ele pegou a lâmina da faca e começou a cortar minhas costas em um tipo de padrão, agonizantemente fundo e devagar. Eu gritei, me contorci, e chorei enquanto a dor excruciante ardia em minha pele, tomava conta de meus sentidos, minha mente, tudo. Era insuportável. Eu não podia mais agüentar... eu precisava que isso parasse.

Mas não parou. Não parou por mais outras duas horas, quando Charlie e seus assistentes tiveram sua luxúria por machucar satisfeita por meu sangue.

"Leve isso em consideração, sua piranha, da próxima vez em que você tentar fazer algo desse tipo de novo," James disse, cuspindo em mim e indo para o banco da frente com os outros, rindo como o lunático que era.

Eu fiquei deitada ali, exausta e em uma dor mortal. Era quase suportável agora, mas não muito, mas eu não tinha mais nenhuma lágrima para derramar. Eu estava completa e totalmente acabada.

Porque eu aprendi que ele não tinha cortado um desenho em minhas costas. Ao invés disso, havia quatro palavras, brutalmente gravadas em minha pele macia.

Você.

Pertence.

A.

Mim.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Estou em prantos aqui! Coitada da Bella. **

**Bom mil beijos e obrigada à todas:**

**CahBigaiski – querida sumida, obrigada por dar uma passadinha por aqui. Bjs**

**Alline Viana – também to com ódio do Carlisle. E aí, matei sua curiosidade? Bjs**

**Vikas Vio – obrigada pelo Favorite Story**

**Naah – nossa, que review enoooorrrrme! Quem me dera se todas fossem assim *suspira*. Um super beijo para minha leitora mais violenta! Uhasuhasuhasuhas**

**Ccullen-BR – que bom que está gostando! Bjs**

**Acdy-chan – nem eu esperava por essa. A autora me pegou. Bjs**

**Luxuria Black CULLEN – obrigada pelo Story Alert. Bjs**

**Dany Cullen – que bom que gostou. Espero que goste deste também. Um beijos para mais uma leitora violenta!!! Hahahahaha**

**Lucy Masen – obrigada pelo Favorite Story. bjs**

**Juliawill – obrigada pelo Favorite Story. Bjs**

**Natthy – obrigada pelo Favorite Story fiquei super feliz de saber que você passou a madrugada lendo a fic. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Bjs**

**Bom pessoal, estou com uma nova tradução na área. Chama-se Ecos do Silêncio, e gostaria que vocês dessem uma passadinha por lá para me dizer o que acham. Também é triste. O tema contém abuso e linguagem adulta, só para vocês já saberem. Gostaria muito da opinião das atuais leitoras de More Than What I Look Like. E com isso quero dizer que TODAS, até quem só colocou esta fic como Favorite Story ou Story Alert e não tem hábito de comentar, POR FAVOR COMENTEM!!! Eu sei que vocês vão, é por isso que amo vocês. Agora chega de falar e vão lá ler a outra fic. Beijos e obrigada**


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta fic é uma tradução da original de mesmo nome, autorizada pela autora XxBCgymnasticsxX**

**Todos os personagens de Twilight pertencem a Toda Poderosa Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Eles a levaram. Levaram Esme. E Carlisle os ajudou.

Não Charlie, embora eu soubesse que ele tinha algo haver com isso. NÃO, a polícia veio até minha casa naquele fatídico dia de Março e levaram uma das únicas pessoas que ainda me importavam.

Agora eu vejo como Carlisle conseguia ser tão calmo, tão senhor de si – ele não amava. Ele nunca me amou, Esme, Bella, ou qualquer um, ele amava apenas a si mesmo. Ele é mais reservado agora do jamais tenha sido antes, e eu suspeito que isso é porque ele é aliado de Charlie e está se comunicando mais com ele agora, então ele não quer nos descubramos e o delatemos. Eu gostaria de poder fazê-lo, porque eu o faria, eu teria certeza de que a justiça fosse feita.

De qualquer jeito, um dia, eu estava em meu quarto, refletindo sobre o terrível fato e a acusação que minha mãe enfrentava se a corte a condenasse – trinta anos na prisão por ajudar no seqüestro e possível assassinato de uma jovem garota. Se eles realmente mataram Bella, então seria mais. Mas mamãe é inocente... ela tem que ser. Se ela não for... então tudo, tudo seria uma mentira. Assim como meu pai. Minha mente vagou para aquele terrível dia...

"Entre," a voz alegre de Esme falou à nítida batida na porta. Subitamente, uma dúzia de autoridades se apressaram para dentro, armas engatilhadas, apontadas para Esme.

Eu estava assistindo televisão na sala, então eu pude ver tudo. Dei um pulo e corri até o lado de minha mãe, minha mente à mil.

"Não!" gritei. "Saiam de perto dela! Ela não fez nada!"

"Afaste-se, garota," eu ouvi uma voz fria ordenar detrás de mim. Insolentemente, me mantive firme, plantando meus pés e cruzando meus braços sobre meu peito. Esme, é claro, estava tentando me empurrar do caminho, dizendo que ela estava bem, que isso era um grande mau entendido.

"Afaste-se," a voz frígida repetiu. Me pareceu estranhamente familiar... mas na época, não pareceu importante. Novamente, eu não segui suas ordens. O chefe, ou quem quer que estivesse no comando, deve ter dado algum tipo de sinal, porque em um momento eu estava de pé na frente da minha mãe, firme em meus dois pés, e no outro minha pequena silhueta estava esparramada no chão.

Gemendo, levantei minha cabeça para ver o rosto lotado de dor de minha mãe. Meu coração, que já se sentia rasgado por causa do seqüestro de Bella, se despedaçou em um milhão de pedaços, estabelecendo-se por todo o meu corpo. Caí de joelhos, agarrando meu peito e lágrimas derramando-se em meu rosto. Como podia uma única pessoa agüentar tamanha agonia? Como Bella agüentava isso?

Subitamente, acima do som alto em minha cabeça, eu ouvi o suave clique da porta se fechando. Meus olhos se voltaram para encontrar os de Carlisle... MS não eram os olhos dele. Estes eram frios, fogo azul endurecido que pareciam queimar um buraco dentro da minha cabeça. Eu olhei dentro daqueles olhos, e eu soube.

"Você," sussurrei, quase inaudível. Ele apenas retornou o olhar, olhou para mim com sua pele branca como a neve e seus olhar estranho. Tremi, e então desmaiei no chão, minha mente sucumbindo à escuridão que parecia bem vinda, especialmente depois de toda a merda que eu tinha visto. Especialmente depois disso.

Acordei lentamente, como um verme saindo de um buraco, Edward estava lá... acho que ele me trouxe para cima. O ponto é, foi assim que eu vim parar no meu quarto, refletindo o quão canalha Carlisle é.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando," Edward disse quietamente. "E eu estou pensando isso também. Mas eu tenho um plano."

"Um plano para quê?" perguntei sem graça. Eu devo ter soado totalmente derrotada, mas não me importei. Era assim que eu me sentia – completa e totalmente derrotada.

"Para trazer a mamãe de volta... para trazer Bella de volta... e nos vingar de Carlisle."

Percebi que ele não o chamou de 'papai'. Isso foi uma coisa boa. Eu não o chamei, e nunca mais o chamaria assim. Que eu me lembre, ele não era mais meu pai.

"Edward," suspirei, colocando minhas pernas em uma posição um pouco mais confortável, "nós não podemos fazer tudo isso, qualquer coisa disso. As autoridades tem Esme. Bella provavelmente está morta.," ele se encolheu, mas eu continuei, "e Carlisle é perigoso. Eles venceram. Nós perdemos. Não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso, mano. Eles nos venceram." Meus ombros caíram e eu fechei meus olhos bem apertados para evitar que mais lágrimas caíssem.

"Alice," ele disse gentilmente, tomando minhas mãos nas suas, "você não pode pensar desse jeito. Você tem que pensar positivo... nós podemos fazer isso. Eu prometo, se essa for a última coisa que eu fizer, eu vou expor Carlisle, resgatar Bella, e trazer Esme de volta. Quantas vezes as chances estiveram aos montes contra nós e nós a superamos? Vamos. Eu sei que nós podemos fazer isso. Só precisamos dar passos para nos levar até lá."

Levantei meus olhos cheios de lágrimas na altura dos dele... exceto que os dele não estavam cheios de lágrimas, somente determinação.

"Você promete?"

"Eu prometo. Agora, você quer ouvir o plano ou não?" assenti minha cabeça violentamente. Meu espírito estava revigorado, mesmo com essas poucas palavras de conforto. Edward sorriu, o tipo de sorriso do qual eu sentia falta, o tipo que ele costumava dar quando ele e eu pregávamos alguma peça em nossa família nas velhas e chatas reuniões de família que costumávamos ter.

"Está bem. isso é o que faremos..."

**Bella POV**

Arfei por causa da dor aguda que vinha dos ferimentos em minhas costas, mas continuei correndo. Charlie e o outro cara, acho que seu nome era James, haviam saído, deixando-me sob a guarda de Billy e Jacob. Idiotas. Quando Jacob e Billy estavam bêbados, o que era frequentemente, não podiam ao menos contar algo, que dirá manter um prisioneiro na van.

Subitamente, meu dedo ficou preso em uma pedra, e fui catapultada para frente, as cicatrizes em minhas costas reabrindo. Eu quase gritei e chorei ali mesmo, doeu tanto. Deus, por que diabos Charlie tinha que ser tão cruel? Eu estou sempre em tanta agonia... eu queria que, por apenas um dia, Charlie pudesse ser eu, e ele veria toda a merda que ele me faz passar.

De qualquer modo, de algum jeito eu encontrei forças para me recuperar, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas inaudíveis, e continuei correndo para longe do carro preto. Eu tenho que continuar correndo... _dê apenas um passo de cada vez_, eu disse a mim mesma. _Um passo de cada vez_. Mas não importava quantos passos eu desse, não pareciam o bastante.

_Você só tem que continuar_, pensei, suor descendo em bicas da minha testa. _Só continue, e estará segura... você estará com Edward._

* * *

**Olá meninas!**

**Bom, este é o último capítulo postado pela autora, portanto, só tem capítulo novo por aqui quando ela postar, ok?**

**Aproveitando e mandando beijos para todas que deixaram reviews e adicionaram esta fic ao Favorite Story Alert:**

**Acdy-chan**

**Ccullen-BR**

**CahBigaiski**

**luxuria black CULLEN **

**lydhyamsf**

**Naah**

**natfurlan**

**Dany Cullen**

**Lucy Masen**

**juliawill**

**Natthy**

**Dark Bluee Night**

**Pra quem não sabe, estou traduzindo outra fic, chama-se ECOS DO SILÊNCIO, e está no segundo capítulo. Se vocês ainda não leram, dêem uma passadinha por lá e me digam o que acham. (Vão pelo meu Profile)**

**Muito obrigada mesmo! Traduzir é minha grande diversão e fico super feliz em saber que vocês estão aproveitando minhas escolhas. Até o próximo post e não se preocupem, porque eu fico enchendo a paciência da autora, pois estou tão curiosa quanto vocês. Beijões!!!!!**


End file.
